Original Sin
by Lilinpo
Summary: Snape turns into a snake one night and finds out Harry is.. a girl? SSHP slash, sorta.
1. Revelation

-This story was deleted due to changes on FFNet. But I got so many feedbacks/reviews, I've decided to reload it.  
Enjoy

-

-

Pairing: SS/HP others/HP SLASH

-

-

-

**Original Sin  
1:** Revelation

-

-

-

-

-

"_CRUCIO!!_"

The last thing he remembered was the curse. The _damned_ curse he was accustomed to.

He was running... or _slithering_ rather, in the Forbidden Forest.

He was moving as fast as he could, but the unfamiliar movements of his stomach sliding against the slippery ground was unnerving him.

"_Of all the attempts, it had to be tonight that I turn successfully into Animagus form!!"_

The coal-black snake hissed as he was near the opening to Hogwarts ground.  
The reptile was so caught up in reaching the school, he didn't notice the two predatory eyes locking in on him from above.

"_?-?-!"_

Before he knew it, he was lifted from the ground.

"_What the fuck!?"_

The snake twisted its head up to see a crow flying up to a tree while clawing its nails tightly around his back.

"_Damn it!"_

The dark snake tried biting the crow's leg hoping he was venomous. The crow manipulated its legs so that the prey dangled uncontrollably in the air. The bite was a near miss.

"_STUPEFY!!_"

Just when he thought all was lost, a red bolt made its way through the darkness and hit the crow. The bird lost consciousness and fell, dragging the snake with it.

"_...(umph!)"_

The snake fell flat on its back and was squished by the bird. He immediately tried crawling away, but those _damned_ claws still dug into its skin.

_::Are you alright?::_

The weight was lifted off, hands gently prying the claws away. The snake looked up and cursed inwardly.

"_Potter..."_  
-

He was caught by the Death Eaters. Cursed thousands of times by the Dark Lord for his betrayal. Turned into his Animagus form at the brink of death. Caught by a crow to be consumed. Saved by the son of his arch nemesis that was James Potter.  
_Seriously, can things get any worse?_

His savior gave him an odd look for a moment but turned his attention back to the crow.

"_Ennervate_."

The crow got up swaying a bit and flew off at the sight of a human.

_::You're bleeding...::_

"_Oh, very observant of you, Potter."_  
The snake snorted.

"I guess you're not the social type."  
The boy laughed and carefully picked the injured reptile.

-

-

"It's alrigh', Harry. The bleeding stopped already. It's just a scra'ch."  
The giant examined the quiet snake.

Harry went straight to the half-giant and knocked on his door when he was about to leave. He was in a hurry but being the gentle caretaker he is, he invited the boy in and examined the wounded.

"He looks tired though... did you talk to him?"  
The giant gently patted the dark snake on his lap.

"I don't think he likes to talk much... He hasn't even said a word to me yet."  
Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"You should go to sleep, Harry. I have to get going."  
Hagrid stood up and led the boy to the door.

"_Not even confronting him about why he was in the forest?"_  
The snake looked questioningly at the caretaker.

"What did it say, Harry?"  
Hagrid heard the snake hiss.

"Uhh... I don't know..."  
Harry looked at the snake and then at Hagrid, shrugging.

"He's not speaking in Parseltongue?"  
Hagrid looked closely at the snake to make sure he was okay.

"I don't think so... It sounded like... someone blabbering..."

"_Fool! You are a Parselmouth, are you not?!"_  
The snake hissed angrily at Harry.

"Wha' is he mad abou'? Wha's he saying, Harry?"  
Hagrid got a little uncomfortable holding the snake.

"I don't know! He's not talking in Parseltongue!"  
Harry backed away to the door as he thought the creature was ready to jump at him.

"_For the first time in 5 years, I perfectly understand what you are saying, Potter! How is it you cannot understand me?!"_  
The snake hissed dangerously, not minding all the pain he received earlier.

"Talk to him, Harry! Try to calm him down!!"  
Hagrid almost dropped the snake, for he was pretty sure he was venomous.

"Uhh...okay...uhh.." _::We're not your enemy. We're trying to help you.::_

"_I know who you are, you fool! And I also know you're the most incompetent student next to Longbottom!"_  
The snake slithered menacingly towards him.

"He's a bit nervous from the event, I bet Harry.. I think we should pu' him in a cage or something."

"_You wouldn't dare!!"_  
Snake turned back to Hagrid.

The two wizards looked at the creature and then at each other.  
"...Maybe he understands... human language?"  
Harry tilted his head.

The snake went still at this.

"I don' know, Harry…. Maybe…"  
Hagrid brushed his beard, but quickly realized he had a chore to do for Dumbledore.  
"Merlin!! I'm late! You better ge' going, Harry!"

The giant wizard got his coat and quickly guided Harry out of his hut. "I won't tell anyone you were out again to the fores', Harry. But try not to do it as often, got that?"

Harry nodded.  
"What about the snake?"  
They both looked down and saw that the snake had followed them out.

"He'll be fine... A bit stressed out, but he will be alrigh' on his own."  
Hagrid tried to pet the snake, but it hissed and slithered to Harry.

The creature looked up at Harry and hissed desperately.

"What?" Harry knelt down and asked again in Parseltongue, _::What is it?::_

"_Shut up and listen, fool! I am your professor, Severus Snape! And I demand you to take me to Headmaster Dumbledore!-!"_

"I really don't know what he's trying to say! All I can hear is him yelling in jibberish!"  
Harry plugged his ears with his hands and tried to stand up.

"_Dumbledore, idiot. Dum-ble-dore."_  
Snape hissed, calmly this time.

"Huh?"  
Harry blinked at the snake and kneeled once more.

_::Dum...or... Du...bledore::_  
Snape tried again.

Harry widened his eyes and turned to Hagrid.  
"I think he said... Dumbledore."

"_Very good, Potter. There's hope for you yet."_  
Snape jeered.

"He needs to see the headmaster? Wha'for?," Hagrid looked at his beeping watch, "OH! I better leave now! I'll keep the snake in the cage and I'll take him to the headmaster tomorrow."  
Hagrid tried to pick the snake up, but it crawled to Harry's feet.

"_You will not keep me in any cage, you oaf."_

"I think he doesn't like to be locked up in a cage, Hagrid," Harry laughed and extended his hand to the creature, "who would?"

Snape narrowed his eyes but seeing no other option, he slowly crawled on to the arm. As he made his way up to the boy's shoulder, he realized something wasn't right. Was it because the boy was much smaller and thinner than the average 15-year-olds?

"_But then again, the boy was always smaller than usual... The one trait he didn't get from his father..."_  
Snape snorted.

"Harry, you alrigh'? You're eating well?"  
Hagrid asked worriedly as he lifted the small chin.

Snape looked up at Harry's face, which looked smaller and paler than usual... But then, he tried to avoid the boy like a plague so he barely noticed the difference.

"I'm okay, Hagrid. You really should get going though."  
Harry smiled, but Snape knew better.

Hagrid finally flew off with his broom while Harry shouted his thanks, but the gentle giant was already gone.

"... I wonder why he doesn't just apparate..."

"_Because, you fool, there are anti-apparation wards on this ground."_  
Snape rolled his eyes.

-

-

-

_::I don't think we should go visit Professor Dumbledore tonight... I don't know his password anyway...::_  
Harry informed the black snake. To this, Snape tried to sound out the password to the boy, but with no avail.

"_What the hell is 'Fruit Loops' anyway?"_  
Snape cursed Dumbledore while he was placed on the desk.

_::I know you don't want to be placed in a box or anything... But I don't think my friends will like it when a snake is freely roaming around the room...::_  
Harry mumbled, more to himself than to the snake.

"_Yes, yes. Your desk is fine. Just let me sleep."_  
Snape yawned, which was only a little hiss.

Harry looked at the snake coiled around on top his desk ready to sleep. The boy grabbed some of his baggy clothing and made a circular nest. The snake sleepily crawled on top of it, making himself comfortable.

"You're welcome."  
The boy snickered and pulled off his sweater.

Snape looked at the boy with heavy lidded eyes to give him a glare, a daily habit of his.

"_Yes, Potter. I'll thank you as soon as I tell Albus you were in the Forbidden Fore--..."_

He stopped abruptly when the boy unbuttoned his shirt and slid his arms out of its sleeves.

Snape stayed frozen in the spot while Harry changed into his pajamas and was patted on the head.

_::Good night, ...whatever your name is. I'll take you to Professor Dumbledore at breakfast..::_  
Harry muttered and was fast asleep.

Snape had his head lifted from the pile of clothes, stunned at what he had just witnessed.  
He forgot all about the Cruciatus curse, the Animagus transformation, and surviving from a hungry crow... And focused his attention on the sleeping figure in front of him...

-

"_My fucking god... blasted Potter is a **girl**!!!"_

-------------------------------------------

-------------------------------

----------------------------

He didn't know how, but Snape eventually fell asleep sometime before six in the morning. Though he stared dumbfounded at Harry for long hours, the stressful events finally took a toll on him.

"Hey, wake up Harry. You're going to miss breakfast, mate."  
Ron called while changing.

"...Ron...today is Thursday..."  
Harry mumbled and sank deeper in his warm bed.

"Yeah, so you better get ready. McGonagall is going to have our heads."  
Ron slashed his finger across his neck with his tongue out.

"..._Your_ head, Ron... I don't have any classes 'till ten."  
Harry complained irritably as he pulled the covers over his head.

"Oh... Right... I forgot..."  
_Lucky git._ Harry heard his friend whisper.

"You don't have any classes until eleven on Mondays, Ron... What's the difference?"

Ron blinked as he got his school robe.  
"You remembered my schedule already?"

"...It's already beginning of _November_, Ron."

"Yeah, but I still get my schedule mixed up with last year's."

"Ron, your schedule is easy to remember. Monday you have Double Potions, Divination and DADA, Tuesday you have Double Charms, Double Transfiguration, Care for Magical Creatures and then Herbology... And..."

"What are you?! Hermione in disguise?-?"  
Ron gaped and almost dropped his robe.

"We practically have the same schedule, Ron..."  
Harry yawned.

"But still! You're like-"

"_...Oh, stop your bickering, Mr. Weasley."_  
Snape hissed annoyingly. Having to hear one of the Weasleys first thing in the morning was definitely on the far end of his wish list.

"...uh... Harry? Did you say something?"  
Ron stood still at his spot.

"Huh?... Oh yeah... the snake.."  
Harry casually said and pointed at his desk.

Seconds later, Ron screamed.  
"OI, HARRY! There's a fucking snake on your desk!-!-!"

Harry groaned. The snake hissed angrily and glared at the redhead.

"He was about to get gorged by a crow. I took him to Hagrid but he said there's nothing wrong..."  
Harry dozed off.

"Why is it in our room, though?"  
Ron took a step towards the snake.

"...That reminds me..."  
Harry sighed deeply and slowly sat up.  
"He said something about Dumbledore,..." Harry rubbed his eyes and turned to Ron, "I wouldn't get close to him if I were you."

"Huh? Why?" Ron froze, "you can talk to it, right?"

"I _can_, he _can't_," The snake hissed at this, "but I think he understands human language as well as his own..."

"What does he want with the headmaster?"  
Ron looked at the snake. He was almost certain the snake was snarling down at him.

"I don't know... But I guess we'll find out..."  
Harry yawned and reluctantly got out of the bed.

-

-

-

When the two arrived at the Great Hall, they discovered most of the chairs at the head table were vacant.

"'Morning, Hermione. Where are the professors?"  
They greeted the girl eating her muffins.

"Good morning. I don't really know what's going on either. Hey, Harry. You're up early this Thursday morning."  
Hermione looked up from her book.

"It's bad manners to read during a meal, Hermione."  
Ron pointed out while putting some eggs on his plate.

"I want to be completely ready for the potions test."  
Hermione glared at Ron and turned to her book again.

"Test?!!"  
Harry and Ron yelled.

"Yes, a test. Professor Snape mumbled something about giving us a test today, remember?"

"_Yes, listen to Ms. Granger. She seems to be the only competent Gryffindor so far."_  
Snape sneered poking his head out from Harry's sleeve.

"Harry!"  
Hermione dropped her muffin and pointed at the dark menacing snake.

"It's alright, Hermione," Harry looked around and whispered, "I found him last night. I think he's ill."

Hermione nodded her head as she turned to Ginny who was settling down next to her with a questioning look. She assured her there was nothing wrong and turned her attention back to Harry and glared.  
"You went to the Forbidden Forest again, didn't you?"

"Guilty."  
Harry intended to put his hands up but kept his arms under the table. For his and the snake's sake.

"Are you having bad dreams again, mate?... You know... of.."

"Voldemort?"  
Harry finished for Ron who gave the expression of eating something sour. He didn't realize the snake wrapped around his arm gave out a similar reaction.

"Yes, ..._him_."  
Ron drank his pumpkin juice as if to swallow down something he couldn't chew.

"Well, not really...," Harry unintentionally rubbed his scar, "...but some other things are bothering me..."

"Yes, Ron. Harry has been through _a lot_ last school term as well as during summer. You didn't forget?"  
Hermione eyed Ron accusingly.

"I'm fine, Hermione…. I've been owling Remus and Siri-.. Snuffles…. Their letters are pretty amusing."  
Harry laughed softly as he remembered one of Sirius' letters. It mentioned one of the pranks the Marauders pulled during their last term at Hogwarts.

"Hey! You guys heard about Snape?"  
'_Speaking of troublemakers...'_ Harry thought as Fred and George sat between Ron and Harry.

"Please tell me there was a 'unfortunate' potion accident."  
Ron crossed his fingers.

"Ron...," Hermione glared, "no, we haven't heard anything about Professor Snape. Did something happen? He didn't cancel the test, did he?"

Ron and Harry rolled their eyes. Fred grabbed a piece of toast while George took a bite of his muffin.

"He's been missing since last night. We heard McGonagall and Mad-Eye Moody talking on their way to Dumbledore's office."  
Fred said excitedly.

"Mad-Eye Moody is here?"  
Ron gasped. Some of the Gryffindors looked at their direction.

"Shut up, stupid," George slapped Ron's head, "no one's supposed to know."

"...It must be pretty serious if he's here."  
Hermione drank her tea and turned to Harry. She wanted to see if her friend felt comfortable talking about Moody after what happened last term.  
"...Harry? You okay?"

Harry kept his eyes under the table.  
"...Yeah, but he keeps hissing..."

The twins narrowed their eyes as they peeked below.

"Uhh... I think that's because _that's_ a snake... which is also wrapped around your arm, Harry mate."  
George scooted away. Fred soon followed.

"_Yes, remind me to take points from you two Gryffindor imbeciles for eavesdropping on a professor."_  
The snake gave a satisfying hiss and went quiet.

"Nevermind... He's quiet again."  
Harry stroked the snake's head but the reptile pulled away.

"Maybe he's hungry."  
Hermione suggested.

"Try giving him this."  
Ron handed a piece of sausage to Harry.

Harry slowly brought the sausage in front of the snake's mouth. The creature stuck his tongue out to sniff the food but turned away disgustedly.

"Snakes don't eat cooked meat, Ron," Hermione sighed, "they usually hunt for rats, rabbits,-"

"How about Crookshanks?"

"RON!!"  
Ginny and Harry yelled.

Hermione glared and closed her book. She quickly got up and left without another word.

"What? It was a joke!"  
Ron shrugged.

"That wasn't funny! You've been insulting Crookshanks all summer!! You know Hermione doesn't like that!"  
Ginny scolded her brother and got ready to go after Hermione.

"But I joke about Crooks all the time! She knows I'm only kidding, right Harry?"  
Ron looked at his friend for a backup.

"Um... I think you should go apologize. The sooner the better."

"You know it's my habit to make fun of her cat," Ron pouted, "...You've been so _mellow_ lately, mate."

"Ron."  
Ginny eyed.

"Sorry."  
Ron hesitated. He knew Harry had been through a lot of hardships last school term. The deception of Crouch Jr., the Triwizard Tournament, and Cedric's death...

"It's alright.. Really... But you should be more careful around Hermione, Ron. You know she's very sensitive."

"All girls are."  
Ginny added, glaring at Ron and left.

"Ahhh, girls. Very emotionally unstable creatures, they are."  
Fred said matter-of-factly.

"Yes. They're like a time bomb ready to explode at any moment. Be careful, Ron."  
George patted Ron's shoulder. Ron gave out a long groan.

"It's okay, Ron," Harry smiled, "I'll go apologize with you."

--------------------------------------

The trio entered the Potions class after Hermione and Ron made up. Harry had taken the snake to Hagrid's place and told him to stay there. The creature hissed, determined not to let go Harry, but Hagrid hexed him and was eventually placed in a cage.

_::I'm sorry, but you have to wait until my class ends. Don't worry, I only have one class today, so I'll take you to Dumbledore as soon as I finish::_  
Harry hissed apologetically and thanked Hagrid.

"_It's for your own good... Snape will skin you alive if he sees you."_ Harry thought, trying to erase the guilt he felt for putting him in the cage.

-

"I wonder if the professor returned..."  
Hermione looked worried. Harry admired her for respecting Snape even though he didn't respect her back.

"I hope not."  
Ron added. Harry quietly agreed.

The door opened and everyone straightened up. But instead of the dark-haired, big-nosed head of Slytherin, the deputy headmistress walked to the front of the classroom. There were some commotions among the students.

"I am afraid there are important business Professor Snape had to attend to," the commotion got louder, "I understand this is the fifth year class, and I am sure you are all _mature_ enough to know his business to be completely private. At this moment, we are not sure how long he will be gone. But we will get a substitute to take over if necessary," the Slytherins groaned while the other house students looked hopeful, "we will inform you when we get the latest from Professor Snape. But as for today, class is dismissed."  
McGonagall crossed her arms as the class cheered. It looked as though she knew there was a test planned for today.

"Professor?"  
Harry walked to the front as everyone rushed out.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Just the person I needed to see."  
McGonagall placed her hand on her student's shoulder. She looked up at Ron and Hermione waiting at the door.  
"You two are dismissed as well."

The two Gryffindors hesitated, but they were not going to argue with their head of house. They looked at Harry, making sure they would get informed later. Harry nodded and they obediently left.

"The headmaster has requested your presence at his office... He has... some important questions to ask."  
McGonagall said, and without anymore explanation, she led him to the gargoyle.

"_Fruit Loops_."  
Harry had a hard time swallowing his laugh as McGonagall said the password. He followed her and step on the spiral stairs as it slowly ascended.

"I have brought Mr. Potter, headmaster."  
McGonagall stopped in front of Dumbledore. Harry stood beside her.

"Hello, Harry."  
Dumbledore greeted delightfully.

"Hello, professor."  
Harry smiled back.

"How are you doing, Potter?"  
Harry almost jumped as he heard the creaking voice from behind. He turned back to see Mad-Eye Moody and wondered how he could have missed the old ex-Auror.

"I'm doing fine, Mr. Moody. How are you?"

"Fine, Potter. Don't call me _Mr. Moody_, by the way. It sounds as though I have a attitude problem…," Harry laughed at this, "just Moody is fine."

"I am sure you two have lots to talk about, but may I have a moment with Harry alone?"  
Dumbledore looked at McGonagall and Moody. They both nodded and quietly left.

"I am sure you, as well as the other students, were happy to learn the class was cancelled today?"  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Yes, sir... well, except for Hermione... She was looking forward to the test."  
Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ah, Ms. Granger... Some of the professors informed me she has been tutoring Mr. Longbottom as well?" Harry nodded, "well, I am very proud to have such bright and talented student attending my school... But please tell her to take a break once in a while, would you Harry?"

"Yes, sir."  
Harry nodded, though knowing very well she wouldn't even know the meaning of the word 'break'.

"You wanted to ask me something, professor?"

"Yes... I'm afraid," Dumbledore conjured a teacup, " please, have a seat, Harry."

Harry sat across from the headmaster while he poured some tea. He took the cup and thanked him.

"I am very curious, Harry... But have you had any _dreams_ lately?"

Harry knew something was happening then. He placed his cup on the small saucer and asked.  
"Does this have something to do with... Professor Snape?"

"I'm afraid so...," he smiled sadly, "I suppose you already know he's been missing since last night?"

Harry paused for a moment, but nodded. Knowing Dumbledore, he probably knew the twins were already spreading the news.

"Do you think... this has something to do with Voldemort, sir?"

"Yes, Harry," Dumbledore nodded heavily, "our potions professor is not the type of person to simply disappear without notifying anyone."

Harry nodded as the realization of how serious this was sank in. He didn't like the greasy git as much as Ron, but he had to admit the feeling of concern for him. Just because he hated the professor doesn't mean he wanted him hurt... Well, badly.

"I haven't had those dreams for a while, professor... But I think if Voldemort... does anything..._drastic_... I could feel it through my scar."  
Harry hoped this brought somewhat of an comfort to the old wizard. If Snape really had been caught by Voldemort, they had to fear for the worst.

"Thank you, Harry."  
Dumbledore understood and smiled.

Harry sipped his tea, wanting to change the subject. And then he remembered.  
"Professor, do you know any snakes that knows you by name?"

Dumbledore's furry brow lifted as he poured some more tea.

"Okay, that was a dumb question... Lots of animals probably know your name," Harry laughed, "you see, there's this snake and he can't speak Parseltongue... But when he did, he said your name... er.. at least I think he said your name..."

"Is that a fact?" Dumbledore stroked his long beard, "where is he now?"

"He's with Hagrid... And I think he'll be in a very foul mood... We kind of forced it in a cage since I had class..."  
Harry sighed, thinking of how to apologize to the already ill-tempered snake.

"May I see him?" Dumbledore's interest peaked.

"By all means. He'll probably poison me if you don't show up with me."

-

-

-

"Hello, headmaster. Harry."  
Hagrid greeted them with the usual pleasant mood.

Dumbledore and Harry stepped in as Hagrid got ready to boil some water for tea.

"We had some tea just now, Hagrid. Thank you."  
Dumbledore motioned him to stop as he walked by the cage. As soon as he stopped, the snake popped his head up.

"_Finally... Potter has actually done what I asked him to do."_  
Snape thought as he looked at the old wizard.

"Uhh, sorry but I have a class in abou' 5 minutes..."  
Hagrid informed as he got his long coat.

"It's alright, Hagrid. We won't be long."  
Dumbledore assured as he stepped closer to the cage.

"Headmaster, you should be careful. I'm not very familiar with them, but I think he's a Asp viper. I guarantee his venom is deadly," Hagrid warned, "I fed him a rat, so he should be in a fairly good mood-"

"He hunted a rat?!"  
Harry asked, excited and a little disappointed he missed the killing.

"No, it was already dead. I have some rats ready for my other animals," Hagrid laughed, "oh, I better ge' going. See you Harry, headmaster."  
The half giant went out to greet his first years.

"He seems to be a little edgy... Can you ask him what he wants, Harry?"  
Dumbledore asked as he observed the dark snake.

"I can ask him, but I doubt he'll be able to respond..."  
Harry answered.

"_You are unable to comprehend, Potter. Don't blame your inadequacies on me."_

Dumbledore looked at Harry questioningly.

"You see?" Harry pointed at the reptile, "I could not understand what he said just now. I don't know what it is, but it's definitely not Parseltongue, sir."

"Then, could you tell what it sounds like, Harry?"  
Dumbledore urged on. Harry didn't know why, but the headmaster seemed excited about something.

"Um... it sounds like... someone blabbering?" and then Harry added, "...I don't know why... but I get the feeling he understands human language as well, sir."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and turned to Harry.  
"Thank you, Harry. I think it's rather close to lunch, wouldn't you agree?"

Harry got the hint and excused himself from the hut. He didn't see any students outside so guessed Hagrid took them somewhere else for their lesson. He began to pick up his pace as his stomach began to growl.

-

Dumbledore looked through the snake's eyes and casted _Legilimens_. Since Snape was willing to be mind-read, it wasn't difficult for the old wizard pry into his memory.

Dumbledore gasped as he saw the Death Eaters approaching from behind while Snape was walking at Diagon Alley. Voldemort was laughing cruelly as he cursed his former servant with numerous Cruciatus curse. Then, Dumbledore witnessed Snape's first Animagus transformation.

Dumbledore blinked a few times and gave out a long sigh of relief.

"Words cannot describe how happy I am to see you, my boy."  
Dumbledore gave Snape a heartwarming smile. For the first time, Snape actually smiled back... though no one could tell except him.

--------------------------

During lunch, Harry told Ron and Hermione about Snape. Ron was just too happy to hear the news, but Hermione chided.

"Ron! Professor could be hurt!"

"I didn't say I want him hurt, Hermione. I just want him not to come back."

"You are horrible, Ron!"  
Ginny sided with Hermione.

As they argued over Snape's welfare, Harry wondered about the snake. What exactly did it want with the headmaster? Why couldn't Harry understand what it was saying?

"Hermione, is it possible that snakes have... different languages?"  
Harry asked as Ron and Ginny resumed their argument.

"...? What do you mean?"

"I mean... like... you know how we have English, Chinese, Spanish, and such? Do you think snakes have different languages depending on region as well?"  
Harry thought it was a stupid question, but he wanted to know Hermione's opinion.

"Hmm... Never thought of that... Then again, I never thought I'd ever see a Parselmouth," Hermione smiled at Harry, "... but I think they all communicate in a universal language... like mathematics… If you're a Parselmouth, you probably could communicate with any snakes, regardless of their species or nativity."

"That's what I thought... but.."

"Are you talking about the snake you had earlier? I remember you said it was ill?"

"Yeah, I can't understand any of his words," Harry shrugged, "but I know he understands what I said."

"That's interesting."

"Are you guys talking about tests or homework?"  
Ron interrupted.

"No, what makes you say that?"  
Hermione turned.

"Well, for one thing, the only things you're interested in are tests and homework."

"That's not true! I'm interested in many things!"

Ginny and Harry rolled their eyes as the two started their usual quarrel.

-

-

After their lunch, Harry decided to part with his friends to do some homework. Hermione offered her help, but he preferred to do it alone. He wanted to do some of his own research anyway.

"Let's see... I can probably finish my Transfiguration report today, and... oh yeah, the damn Potions essay..."  
Harry mumbled to himself as he selected the books.

He walked to the Charms section and scanned through. He pulled a thick book about appearances and sat at the table far from the entrance door but facing it. He set the parchment on the table to begin his least favorite subject.

"_I wonder if the substitute professor will grade this..."_  
Harry thought before he began his Potions essay, already looking forward to having a substitute.

-

Harry didn't realize the time until his friends came to tell him it was dinnertime. He finished most of his homework and made Hermione proud.

"What's the matter, Harry?"  
Ginny asked as she looked at his plate.

"Yeah, mate. You on a diet or something?"  
Ron joked with his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Ha-ha. I just had some snack before dinner."  
Harry drank his juice.

"You know, Harry," Hermione put her fork down, "I've noticed you lose your appetite at least four or five times a month… And you slim down so drastically."

Harry snorted. "I Am Not on a Diet, Hermione."

"Oh yeah?" Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and pulled the sleeve up, "than how did this happen?"

Ron and Ginny looked at the pale arm. It was very long and slender, hand soft and smooth as a girl's.

"Who's arm did you cut off and attach, Harry?!"  
Ron gaped.

"You're skinnier than me!!"  
Ginny exclaimed as she placed her arm next to Harry's.

"I know! And look at those fingers!!"  
Hermione pointed at the delicate set of fingers. The two girls stared enviously.

"Aren't Quidditch player's hands supposed to be all hard and callused?"

"We wear gloves, Ginny."  
Harry pulled his arm from Hermione's grip and fixed his sleeve.

"I wear gloves too, mate. And I'm starting this year."  
Ron presented his hard and callused hands proudly. The girls looked away, disgustedly.

"Eww, Ron. We're eating."  
Ginny forced her brother's hands down.

"You should put some lotion on, especially during winter. Your skin is peeling off."  
Hermione suggested.

"Lotion? Guys don't wear lotion, right mate?"  
Ron elbowed Harry.

"Well,... after washing _lots_ and _lots_ of dishes, I kind of have to put some on to avoid painful cracks."  
Harry shrugged.

'_Traitor...,'_ Ron mumbled, while the two girls looked victorious.

-

--------------------------------------

"Good evening, everyone."  
Everyone in the Gryffindor common room was surprised to see their headmaster enter.

"Hello, headmaster. Did you need something, sir?"  
Seamus greeted.

"No, no... I just wanted to check on my fellow Gryffindors for the game tomorrow."  
Dumbledore smiled as the Quidditch players nodded confidently.

"We'll make you proud, sir!"  
Ron stood and saluted.

"I know you all will," Dumbledore looked around, "where is your Seeker, Mr. Weasley?"

Hermione eyed Dumbledore suspiciously while Ron responded. "He's already asleep, sir. He finished most of his homework today and he looked quite tired... It's scary..," Ron screwed hid face, "it's like having another Hermione."

Hermione glared. Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, when he wakes up in the morning, could you tell him to come to my office? He should know the password already."

Hermione watched as Ron nodded his head.  
"Okay, sir."

"Thank you," Dumbledore turned to the players, "good night and good luck tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir!"  
They all stood straight, delighted and honored to have Dumbledore coming in their room and wishing them luck.

-

"...Professor?"  
Hermione called out as Dumbledore stepped out of the room.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"About Harry... Does this have anything to do with his... _dreams_?"

Dumbledore observed the bushy haired girl closely.  
"Is he having them again, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione felt a wave of guilt. She thought Dumbledore knew something but apparently not.  
"No, sir... Well, at least that's what he says..."  
Hermione bit her lip as she was unsure if she should continue. Dumbledore placed his hand on her shoulder.

"My child, if there's something bothering you about Harry, please don't hesitate and tell me."

Hermione nodded.  
"Well, sir... He seems normal most of the time... You know, the usual Harry... But sometimes,... he is very..._distant_," she saw the confused expression on the old wizard's face, "I mean, very quiet and _to himself_..."

"Could you please explain, Ms. Granger?"

"He'll be talking to everyone one day, and avoids them in another... Sometimes we can't even find him for a whole day until dinner... He says he was at Hagrid's or writing a letter to his godfather..."

"But you believe otherwise?"

Hermione nodded. She faced down, feeling as though she had ratted out her friend.

"Thank you, Ms. Granger. You did the right thing. If there's anything else you're concerned with, my doors are always open. The password is 'Fruit Loops' for now."  
Dumbledore winked. Hermione giggled and nodded gratefully.

------------

On his way back, the dark snake hissed as he peered from Dumbledore's sleeve.

"I know what you're thinking, Severus... And no, I usually don't give my password away to students. But certain circumstances calls for a little _rule breaking_, wouldn't you agree?"  
Dumbledore smiled down at Snape as he looked away. They both knew professors have curfew on weekdays, and Snape was out way passed the hour on the night he was caught.

_::The more reason your Golden-boy should be expelled, Albus.::_  
Snape hissed.

It was funny how the headmaster knew what he was saying. "Now, now Severus. You showed me Harry's _condition_ through your mind... And we cannot get him in trouble unless we know exactly what is going on."

_::Potter is hiding too many secrets... One should be concerned what his... or her intentions are::_

"We'll know in the morning, Severus. You should concentrate more on returning to your human form."  
Dumbledore chuckled.

Snape hissed disgustedly as he remembered the Animagus training with McGonagall the next day. He's been desperately trying to turn back, but he didn't know how since he had no idea how he turned to his Animagus form to begin with. McGonagall was going to get a kick out of this.

"Do not worry yourself, my boy. I'll make sure she'll go easy on you."  
Dumbledore encouraged, but Snape detected a little amusement in the old wizard's voice.

_::One would wonder, if you're better at Parseltongue than Potter.::_  
Snape looked up and jeered. But Dumbledore just gave him a questioning look.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------

-----------

Harry woke up at five in the morning, feeling very refreshed. He gave out a long stretch as he got out of his comforter. He rubbed his eyes and realized his hand was bigger and harder. He looked at his hands as they were callused... though not as bad as Ron's.

"_This_ is how I should be... _This_ is Harry Potter."  
He smiled and stood to head for a shower.

-

-


	2. Zinni

-

-

-

**Original Sin  
2:** Zinni

-

-

-

-

-

"...Harry mate... You're awake already?"  
Ron rubbed his eyes as he saw his friend sitting at his desk. He turned to the clock, which showed it was still 6:47am.

"I slept at nine yesterday, Ron. I had enough sleep. You ready for the game?"  
Harry continued to write as he responded.

"Ready as ever," Ron yawned, "...are you doing schoolwork _again_, mate?"

Harry laughed.  
"No. I'm writing to Sirius."

"...How is he and Professor Lupin?"

"They're well... Doing a little cleaning at Grimmauld Place, I guess."

"Cleaning... that's good..."  
Ron was about to go back to sleep.

Harry chuckled and finished his letter. He stood up to go to the owlery when Ron suddenly yelled his name.

"What??"

"Bugger, I almost forgot! Dumbledore said he wants to see you."

"Now?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't know... He said to tell you when you wake up, so I guess..."  
He yawned and dropped his head on the pillow again.

Harry couldn't think of any reason Dumbledore would have to see him so early. The only thing that came to mind was that snake.

"_I hope nothing happened to him..."_  
Harry hoped as he walked through the halls.

Some students were up already and heading for the Great Hall for breakfast. Few of them greeted him while others ignored him completely. Harry stopped in front of the stairs to the owlery, but decided he should go see the headmaster first. He kept on walking until he reached the gargoyle.

"Uh... Fruit Loops?"  
Harry carefully said, and sighed in relief as the stairs started to ascend.

"Harry, my boy. Good morning."  
As soon as he reached the top, he was greeted with a warm welcome.

"Good morning, sir."  
Harry smiled and took his usual seat across from the headmaster.

"It looks as though you had a long goodnight rest."

Harry nodded.  
"I did, sir. I wanted to be ready for today's game."

"Very good, Harry. I'll be cheering for you."

"Thank you, sir."  
Harry smiled back and waited. Surely, this wasn't just about today's Hufflepuff game, was it?

"Have you had any breakfast yet, Harry?"  
Dumbledore suddenly asked.

"No, sir..."  
Harry answered, getting more uncomfortable. What was this about?

_::Oh, get to the point, Albus!::_  
Harry jumped as the snake around Dumbledore's arm hissed.

"Uh... He just said get to the point..."  
Harry pointed at the reptile.

The twinkling blue eyes and the deep black eyes focused on Harry. "You understood, Harry?"

Harry nodded, relieved that he still understood Parseltongue. He thought for a while and then he nodded to himself as he finally solved the puzzle.

"Care to share your thoughts, Harry?"  
Dumbledore looked interested.

"It's nothing important, sir," Harry shook away his thoughts, "um... you wanted to see me about something?"

Snape wanted to press further, but kept quiet. He didn't want to give out his identity just yet. He instead chose to observe the boy while he let Dumbledore do all the talk.

"Yes, Harry. Since you haven't ate yet, I'll get right to the point. I want you to take a physical examination, Harry."

"Uhh... Why, sir?"  
Harry blinked. He was expecting many things from his headmaster, but certainly not this...

"I am concerned from the earlier events...," Dumbledore sighed, "that you might be injured…."

"Madam Pomfrey already checked my wounds, sir. And I don't have any pain."  
Harry shrugged, as casually as possible. But both professors knew it was a flat out lie. Maybe the boy wasn't hurt physically, but mentally, the boy was still carrying the burden of the death of his fellow student.

"I know, Harry. But Madam Pomfrey wants to double check before the game. She doesn't want you visiting her afterwards again."  
Dumbledore winked.

Harry smiled and nodded.  
"Okay, sir. I'll go after breakfast, if that's alright?" Dumbledore nodded, "is that all, sir?"

"Yes, Harry. Sorry to keep you."

"See you at the game, professor."  
Harry waved and left for breakfast.

"Satisfied, Severus?"  
Dumbledore asked as he sipped his tea. The snake just hissed for response.

'_That was too easy... I was expecting him to resist a little more...'_  
Snape glared back at the door where Harry disappeared.

--------------------------------------

"Everything is normal... Except,"  
Pomfrey held Harry's wrist. She was indicating the scratches on the back of his hand.

"Oh... Hermione's cat scratched me... We were playing around."  
Harry blurted, apologizing mentally to Crookshanks. He didn't want anyone confronting Umbridge, for he was sure it would make things worse. He was relieved when Pomfrey didn't press further.

"You are in a very healthy state, Mr. Potter," she scribbled on her note, "lets keep it that way, shall we?"

Harry chuckled and put his clothes back on. He was so glad this was _today_.

"Though you can add a little more fat on you. Feel free to splurge on food once in a while."  
With that, the medi-witch left the infirmary.

"It's not like I'm on a diet or something."  
Harry grunted as he realized this was déjà vu. It wasn't his fault that he was short and skinny. It had to be genetics, but then, his father didn't look this small on pictures. All these years, Harry had one hope that if he continued Quidditch, he'll look more like his father. It was a very slow process, but as he felt the hard abdominal muscles, he knew he was getting somewhere.

"Harry, are you dressed?"  
Hermione asked as she stood by the entrance.

"Yeah. You can come in."  
Harry answered. He thought it was weird that girls would be embarrassed to see topless boys. Isn't it the other way around?

"Well, what's the verdict?"

"Hundred percent healthy. I don't know why Dumbledore is fussing over this. It's not like I haven't been bitten by a Basilisk before."  
Harry laughed. But Hermione just bit her lip.

"Harry,... I'm sorry. It's my fault. I told the professor you weren't yourself lately... No, not lately... Just sometimes... you act so... un-Harry like..."

"Is that even a word, Hermione?"  
Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, you know what I mean!"  
Hermione laughed and hit Harry with a pillow. She was very relieved that Harry wasn't upset with her.

"I'm fine, Hermione. Bugger!! I've been telling you so all along, haven't I? And now, I got a powerful medi-witch to back me up. So there."  
Harry got up and stretched.

"All right then."  
Hermione fixed the pillow back.

"Where's Ron?"

"He's at the pitch practicing."

"Well, then. I have to hurry."  
Harry grabbed his robes and headed out. Hermione followed.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You know you can tell us... if there's something bothering you," Harry gave her a face, "...or Dumbledore. Tell him, then. You know that we're all concerned, right?"

"I know, Hermione. I'm just concerned that people around me will die worrying sick about me."

"You clot!"  
Hermione tried to slap Harry's shoulder, but he was faster.

--------------------------------------------------

"Fred, cover Harry!"  
Angelina Johnson yelled as Harry went for the Golden Snitch. As he passed the Bludger, Fred quickly flew to bat it out of the way.

"Alicia!!"  
Johnson passed the Quaffle to Spinnet as she blocked Summerby who was intending to intercept.

Fred and George got on either side of Spinnet as she made her way to the hoop. Hufflepuff players quickly formed a defense position.

"Go through the middle!"  
George said as he sped up.

"But it's all blocked! We can't get through!!"  
Spinnet tried to turn away, but Fred interfered.

"Just go!-!"  
The twins said as they kept their guard around the Chaser.

They got through five players, but Hufflepuff Keeper and Beater stood firm as they realized which hoop the Gryffindors were going for. The Hufflepuff Beater turned to make eye contact with the Keeper, but he quickly shouted.  
"Watch out!-!-!"

The Keeper turned to see the Bludger was on its way towards him. He dodged just in time, but leaving the Beater to defend alone.

"Go for it!!"  
Fred yelled as he and his brother blocked the Beater, leaving the hoop wide open for Spinnet to throw.

"And the Gryffindor scores! They have the comfortable lead of 230-80!"  
Lee Jordan announced as the crowd cheered.

"_I should stick to the Snitch... but"_  
Harry thought about Ron as he continued to chase the Golden Snitch. It was his friend's first year and he really looked nervous. The Hufflepuff Seeker, Summerby, was not too behind. Harry extended his hand as the Snitch flew in a steady line. Just as his index finger made contact, the Bludger sneaked up from below and tipped the tail of his broom. Harry flipped and almost fell off but retrieved his hand in time and took control over the broom.

"You alright, mate?-!"  
Fred asked as he flew by.

"Yeah."  
Harry nodded as he looked around for the Snitch. Summerby was still chasing it, but was looking back to see if Harry was okay.

"Harry, are you up for it?!"  
Johnson called out as she, once again, caught the Quaffle.

"Yeah."  
Harry quickly turned to the direction of the Snitch and was off in an instant.

It only took seconds to catch up with Summerby. Harry gave a nod to his fellow player that he was okay as he sped up and advanced to the Snitch again. The two Seekers extended their hands as they were just inches away from the Golden Snitch. Just when their hands were centimeters away, someone called out.

"Watch out!!"

Harry was the first to notice the bludger and ducked below while Summerby was not as lucky. The black iron ball came in contact with his shoulder and the Seeker fell off the broom. Harry gasped as Summerby hit the ground hard. It was fortunate they were not far from the ground.

"Oh, that got to hurt!! Hufflepuff Seeker, Summerby, is knocked off the broom by the bludger."  
Lee Jordan said as the audience watched Summerby slowly stand up. Everyone, especially the staff, sighed out in relief.

"Summerby is up and taking off as if nothing happened! It's a big relief for the Hufflepuffs since it's all up to their Seeker now."

Harry exhaled as he looked around the pitch. He saw Ron waving at him and gave him a thumb up.

"Nice dodge, Harry!"  
Fred slapped him on the shoulder as he flew his way to Spinnet. She was on her way to the hoop again with the Quaffle.

"Remember our strategy!"  
Johnson commanded as she flew next to Spinnet. George hit the Bludger away while Fred made his way behind the Hufflepuffs defense. Harry remained in the middle of the pitch, eyes constantly looking for the Snitch. Two pairs of Gryffindor Chasers and Beaters effortlessly made their way towards the hoop. Spinnet passed the Quaffle to Johnson who immediately threw it to the hoop. But they have underestimated the Hufflepuff Keeper, who caught the Quaffle right before it went through.

"Back!!"  
Johnson ordered her team to go back as the Quaffle was passed all the way to the middle of the pitch to the Hufflepuff Chaser.

"Cor blimey!-!"  
Harry cried as he forced his tired body to interfere. But the Chaser dodged around and made his way to the hoop, which was only guarded by Ron.

"Ron!!"  
Harry called as he made his way to assist his friend. The other team members rushed to do the same, but the Hufflepuffs maneuvered the Bludger so that they couldn't.

"Zacharias, go for it!-!"  
Summerby yelled.

Smith nodded in confirmation as he swerved passed Ron and threw the Quaffle through the hoop. It was a clean goal.

"Hufflepuff scores!-! But they are still way behind with 230-90!"  
Jordan announced as the crowd cheered for the Hufflepuffs. Most of the Slytherins that were there wanted them to win too.

Harry sped up to catch up with the Snitch again. He knew the Hufflepuff Beaters would target solely on him. Summerby was soon by his side. Their hands, once again, extended to the Golden Snitch.

"_...Cedric?"_  
Harry thought he saw Cedric flying beside him instead of Summerby. He was completely taken by surprise that it didn't occur to him he was flying straight to the stands.

"HARRY!-!"

He snapped in attention and pulled his broom up to avoid the stand just in the nick of time. Summerby kept the steady persuit of the Snitch. Harry shook off his thoughts and flew his way to Summerby, but the Beaters were not letting that happen. They surrounded Harry in attempt to knock him off course. Harry tried to shake them off but they were very persistant. The Bludger brushed against his broom, which caused him to spin out of control. But as a veteran player, Harry quickly took control and sped up to interfere Summerby. But it was all in vain. The Hufflepuff Seeker caught the Golden Snitch.

"They have done it, ladies and gentlemen!!! Due to the motivated determination of their Seeker, Hufflepuffs has ended their losing streak to the Gryffindors!! They win the game with 230-240!!"  
Lee Jordan's announcement was almost swallowed by the crowd's cheer. The Hufflepuffs, along with some Slytherins, applauded and screamed their excitement.

"Good game."  
Summerby said as Harry landed next to the Hufflepuff Seeker. Harry nodded and shook hands. Surprisingly, he didn't feel bad losing to them at all. He kind of felt the Hufflepuffs deserved it.

His teammates came by and patted Harry's shoulder. He could tell Johnson was very upset, not particularly at him though. She knew Harry gave his best shot and the rest of her team should have covered Harry. He was practically alone out there.

"...Sorry, mate... I let everyone down.."  
Ron sighed as Harry walked over to him. He only blocked the Quaffle two times. Harry patted his friend's shoulder.

"This is your first year, Ron. You'll do better next time."  
'_Not like I did any better.'_ Harry thought as he recalled the image of Cedric. He knew his mind was playing tricks on him, but he swore he looked so real... Like he was really alive and enjoying the game again. It was only because Ron called his name Harry avoided serious injury.

"Tell them that."  
Ron glared at the Slytherins. Harry looked over and saw a big sign that read; '_All hail, King Weasley!!'_

"Ignore them, Ron."  
Harry guided his friend to the lockers.

"Fucking arseholes."  
Ron muttered.

--------------------------------------------------

-------------------------

The Gryffindor team got many encouragements at dinner. Ron was still upset but the sight and scent of delicious food was a perfect remedy. Harry and Hermione was relieved their friend was simple minded.

"That was a good game, Harry. I'm looking forward to our game."  
Harry was surprised to say the least when Cho Chang came by the Gryffindor table.

"Uhh... Thanks."  
Harry hoped he was smiling. As she walked to the Ravenclaw table, everyone whistled.

"Wooh, Harry! You're not going to let it end there, are you?"  
Fred elbowed Harry who was beginning to blush.

"Go chat her up, mate!"  
George beamed.

"No... She's eating. I don't want to bother her..."  
Harry mumbled as he stuffed his mouth with herb chicken.

"It's no use. He's kind of turning into a _swot_."  
Ron pointed out.

"You're the one who only caught two Quaffles."  
Ginny reminded.

"Belt up, sis."  
Ron retorted.

Everyone laughed as they continued to talk about the game. They complimented on the Hufflepuff's improvement. Harry couldn't help as he felt a stinging sensation in his heart as he remembered Cedric. _Was it guilt?_ Maybe that was why he didn't feel bad about losing...

"You all played very well today."  
Everyone stopped talking and turned to see Dumbledore standing behind Harry.

"Thank you, headmaster."  
Johnson stood and smiled, though everyone could tell she was not very happy with today's game.

"With you as a captain, Ms. Johnson, I am not bit worried that Mr. Wood is not with us anymore."  
Dumbledore praised. Johnson blushed and opened her mouth, but nodded instead.

"Harry, I have a favor to ask you."  
Dumbledore knelt down and whispered.

"Yes, professor?"

"Would you mind looking after our little friend for a while?"  
Dumbledore held up his arm to reveal the dark snake. The twins and several other students scooted away as it gave a menacing hiss.

"Uhh, _I_ wouldn't mind... But I don't think I would be his first choice... Shouldn't you ask Hagrid, sir?"  
Harry looked at the snake and then back at Dumbledore.

"On the contrary, my dear boy. He is quite fond of you," the snake gave a loud hiss, "see that?"

"Um... actually, that was just a hiss... A rather... _threatening_ hiss..."  
Harry informed, hoping Dumbledore would change his mind.

"Nonsense, Harry. Your house members wouldn't mind, do you?"  
Dumbledore looked at his Gryffindors with twinkling eyes. No one could do anything but nod.

"It's settled then. You are gifted to have the ability to communicate, Harry. You'll meet his needs more than I," Dumbledore almost pushed the snake in Harry's hands, "he is allowed to leave and enter the school grounds freely, so do not worry if he disappears once in a while."  
With that, Dumbledore went to the head table.

Harry was left with the dark snake coiling around his arm.

"Bloody hell, Harry," Ron screwed his face, "being a Parselmouth is a _curse_."

Harry sighed deeply as he put his arm down to avoid gaining more attention. He knew it was too late though. He could literally feel the entire school watching him.

"Is he still sick?"  
Hermione asked.

"No... I mean, not anymore.."  
Harry quickly corrected himself. He felt the snake staring at him inquisitively.

"So you can understand him?" Harry nodded, "what's his name?"

"Never mind that. Is he venomous?"  
Fred pointed the snake with his fork.

"I think so," Harry received several shocked looks, "Hagrid said he's a... some kind of viper."

"Merlin!-! Why is the professor making you keep that thing!-?"  
Ginny gasped. Everyone seemed to agree with her.

Harry shrugged.  
"I don't know..."  
'_But then, there are many questions I would like to ask Dumbledore myself…'_

-

-

-

------------------------------  
Earlier that morning...  
------------------------------

_::...This cannot be... Ask Poppy to double check::_  
Snape looked at Harry's physical and hissed.

"I am sure Poppy is very capable of determining something that obvious, Severus."  
Dumbledore chuckled.

_::I know what I saw, Albus::_

"You know," Dumbledore began as he sipped his tea, "I've heard snakes do not have a very good sight."

_::Damn it, Albus! I know what I saw!! Don't you think I probably know the anatomical differences between male and female?-!::_

Dumbledore sighed as he looked at Snape as if to a stubborn child.  
"We cannot keep asking him for a checkup, Severus. Wouldn't it be easier if we simply ask?"

_::Whatever is happening to that boy, Albus... he's been keeping it from us for five years. You think he'll confess that easily?::_

Dumbledore picked up the physical from Poppy. He could not understand why Snape insisted on what he saw that particular night when the evidence is right here.

"Then what do you suggest we do, Severus? Are you going to keep an eye on Harry?"  
Dumbledore asked, doubtfully. He was certain Snape would dissent, so he almost dropped his teacup when the snake nodded in affirmative.

"Severus...," Dumbledore sighed, "I cannot allow you to deceive Harry."

_::We're not deceiving him, Albus. We have to be sure our young hero is well taken care of::_  
Snape snorted, which sounded like a exasperated hiss.

Dumbledore thought for a while and finally gulped his remaining tea. He nodded.  
"On one condition... You may not use whatever information you obtain about Harry against him or his friends... You are _spying_, after all."  
Dumbledore grabbed his robes to head out for the Hufflepuff-Gryffindor game. Snape slowly crept his way up his arm.

_::Spying is what I do best, Albus. Don't forget.::_

-

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

So it began... Harry, the snake-sitter.  
Everywhere he went, people heard hisses and tried but failed to ignore. They all wondered what the two were talking about. The Creevy brothers wanted to record it on tape, but got a deadly glare from the snake. Though Harry tried to start a conversation, the reptile limited his answer to a 'no', a nod, and an annoyed hiss.

"For a reptile who's fond of you, he sure seems to ignore you as much as he can, Harry."  
Ron narrowed his eyebrow at dinner.

It has been a week since Dumbledore left the creature in Harry's care, but the snake never revealed his name. Hermione presumed he didn't have one and suggested Harry to name him. However, Harry could not come up with one. The ones his friends came up with, the snake gave a hideous hiss and slithered away.

"Did he eat already?"  
Hermione asked and gave an attempt to pet him, but the snake pulled away. He never warmed up to anyone.

"Yeah, Hagrid gave me a whole rabbit. I had to cut it in half so he could swallow it."

"And I helped."  
Ron bragged.

"Okay, I really love to listen to you guys talk about chopping rabbits, but I don't think it's a proper dinner conversation."  
Ginny sighed. The image of the snake swallowing anything sickened her. Ever since the Basilisk incident, she has grown a fear of snakes. She wondered how Harry could put up with them.

"How are you doing on the Herbology essay, Hermione?"  
Neville Longbottom asked as he sat across from Harry. He was getting help on Potions from her, so he gave her a hand on his favorite subject.

"I finished it last night. Could you proof read it?"

"Sure."  
Neville looked happy he could return the favor. Hermione had been such a great tutor, he actually finished his Potions essay on time.

"Hey, do you know who's going to take over Potions?"  
Fred scooted next to Ginny as George followed, smirking.

So far, Dumbledore has been assigning simple brewing for Potions class and the Gryffindors loved it. Of course, not just Gryffindors but Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs as well. Neville was more comfortable with Dumbledore's presense that he actually managed to complete the solution without blowing it up. Slytherins did not like that at all. The best part of Potions was to see Neville covered in goo as Gryffindors lose enough points to put them in lead. They desperately wanted Snape back.

"Don't tell me..."  
Harry groaned as the image of Umbridge popped in his mind. He knew she was born to make his life miserable.

"It's not _She-who-must-not-be-named_, Harry."  
George smiled. The twins and Harry shared a mutual feeling towards the DADA professor.

"I'll give you guys a hint."  
Fred pryed his eye open with his fingers as he yelled, "_Constant vigilance!!_"

"Mad Eye Moody??"  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron gasped in unison.

"Yep. He arrived just minutes ago. Went to Dumbledore's office."  
The twins looked proud.

"So that's why he was here a week ago... A backup professor in case Snape didn't return. I didn't know he could teach Potions."  
Ron sounded content. He'd rather have the old creepy ex-Auror than the greasy 'I-only-like-Slytherins' Snape.

"Professor Snape is not back yet? Anything from Dumbledore?"  
Hermione whispered to Harry, for they were the only ones that knew Voldemort could be involved.

"No," Harry shook his head, "...do you think.."  
Harry trailed off. He was almost afraid to say it.

"I think Professor Snape would be more useful alive than dead, Harry. Voldemort would probably use him as a bait for Dumbledore."  
Hermione speculated.

'_I'm sitting right under your noses, you fools.'_  
Snape complained in his mind as he fizzed.

"What did he say?"  
Hermione looked down at the snake curiously.

"The ususal... A snort of some kind."  
Harry sighed. He had grown tired of asking what was wrong every time the snake made a repulsive sound.

"You know, you should really give him a name Harry. That might lighten his indifferent attitude a little."

"Be my guest."  
Harry moved to hand the snake to Hermione, but the creature tightened his body around his arm.

"Professor Dumbledore was right," Neville chuckled, "he is very fond of you."

"Or it's trying to kill Harry any chance it gets," Ron pointed, "I swear that thing looks as though it wants to bite your head off, mate."

Snape realized Ron wasn't as _stupid_ as he thought. In fact, there were times when the boy called him 'Snape's evil spirit', for Ron was sure if Snape was dead, he would take the form of a snake and come back to haunt the Gryffindors. Snape wondered amusingly if Ron could be more observant than Hermione.

"Um.. Harry?" Neville lowered his voice as he leaned in close, "can I bring Luna to the next D.A. meeting?"

Snape slightly raised his head to listen. Harry nodded happily.  
"Of course. She's welcomed to join too."

Neville sighed in relief and smiled.

"What are we learning next, Harry? How 'bout some more hexes?"  
Ron gave a mischievous smile that looked exactly like the twins. To Harry and Hermione's horror, Ginny was giving the same look. The girl was not good at defense, but she was actually quite skilled when it came to hexes.

"I think we should continue blocking, Ron," the two Weasleys looked disappointed, "you and some others haven't really accomplished it last time."

"Our whole goal is to learn defense, Ron. Not getting back at Malfoy."  
Hermione added.

'_Though it would be nice to learn both.'_  
Harry thought as he turned back to Neville.  
"Have you been practicing?"

Neville nodded excitedly.  
"I can actually put up a shield on my first try, Harry. You want to see it??"  
He digged his hand in his pocket to retrieve his wand.

"Neville, you can show me on the next meeting. Okay?"  
Harry placed his hand over Neville's before anything happened. Neville frowned but put his wand away.

"Besides, you can show Luna."  
Harry teased. This time, Neville blushed and nodded.

-

-

-

-------------------------------

-

"See. I bet this is the one. _Asp Vipers_."  
Hermione pointed at the picture in the book.

The three Gryffindors decided to do some research about the snake. They sat in the library while flipping through the pages.

"But he's all black. Those snakes look pretty colorful."  
Ron pointed out.

"But look," Hermione pushed the book to Ron, "the patterns on his back. Two black lines merging in a zigzag. You can hardly tell, but if you look close you can see it."

Ron leaned to take a closer look at the sleeping snake and saw that there were some lighter shades of gray in there as well. He nodded in agreement as he saw the matching pattern.

"See? And the two dark marks on his sides. And he also has slit pupils."  
Hermione compared as she read on.

Harry had his elbow against the table as he ran his hand through the coiled reptile. He gave a hiss at first but didn't seem to mind anymore, closing his eyes in a peaceful sleep.  
The creature was gone during Harry's classes and reappeared on his desk around dinnertime. Harry questioned his whereabouts but just received a '_mind your own business'_ hiss.

"Hmm, maybe it's not this one... His lip point is inverted upwards a little more.. Oh! This must be it!!"  
Hermione tapped her finger on the book.

"_Vipera aspis zinnikeri_."  
Harry and Ron read, not sure if they pronounced it right.

"He is poisonous. It's called Haematoxin... But it's not life threatening," Ron heaved in deep relief, "only causes nausea, swelling, cramps, vomiting, and rare cases of paralyses. Native to Gascogne, southern France. They should be kept in a moist ground, and Harry, it says you need to spray him with warm water once in a while."

"How big can they get?"  
Ron asked.

"Only up to about 3 feet. Males are longer and slimmer than females, which is rare since in most species, females are bigger," Hermione noticed Harry was laughing, "what's so funny?"

"Hagrid threatened Dumbledore that his poison is pretty deadly. I guess snakes aren't his strong point."

"Well, one can't be too careful," Hermione closed the book, "so, did that help coming up with a name?"

"How about VIP? Short for Vipera," Ron poked the snake, "he certainly thinks he is."

"No, Ron. But I like the idea of taking it right out of its name."  
All three agreed and thought for a while.

"Zinni."  
Harry decided.

"_Zinni_?" Ron narrowed his eyes, "isn't Zinnik better?"

"I think it's cute."  
Hermione giggled.

"I guess... It's your snake, mate."  
Ron shrugged.

"No, he's Dumbledore's... er, ...I don't think he belongs to anybody."  
Harry chuckled.

"It doesn't matter. Zinni it is then."  
Ron poked the snake's tail which wiggled a little as if it tickled. They all laughed.

Snape, woken by the commotion, looked annoyingly at the three.  
'_This is the library, shut up.'_

Harry patted the snake's head.  
_::Hey. Your name is Zinni from now on::_

-

-

-

-----------------------------------------

-

_::What is this... D.A. meeting you were talking about earlier?::_

Harry jumped when the snake said a whole sentence. Ron was already asleep and Harry was just finishing his letter to Sirius and Remus. He turned to see the snake on his bed, looking curiously back at him.

_::So you do know human language. Did you learn it from Dumbledore?::_  
Harry sealed the letter and placed it aside.

_::Answer my question::_  
The snake hissed.

Harry sighed as he approached his bed.  
_::Well, it depends,::_ he sat on the edge of the bed and faced the creature, _::are you going to tell Dumbledore?::_

_::How can I when he's not a Parselmouth?::_  
The snake snorted.

_::He doesn't need to be. He can read minds::_  
Harry took his glasses off and put it on the small end table.

'_Hmm, Potter is not as dim-witted as I thought...'_  
Snape thought as the boy lie down on the mattress.

_::Let's make a deal then::_ Harry turned to his side, green eyes too close for Snape's comfort, _::you answer my question, then I'll answer yours::_

Snape gave it some thought but eventually nodded.  
_::Deal. Answer my question::_

Harry pulled the comforter to his chin covering Snape as well. He hissed and slithered upwards to Harry's eyelevel.  
_::Sorry. The D.A. meeting is... sort of like a DADA class. Do you know what that is?::_ Snape nodded, _::okay, then... That'll make things easier. You see we don't have a very good DADA professor at the moment. And since Voldemort got his body back,::_ Harry noticed the snake shivered at the name, _::I guess you already know him too. Anyway, he's stronger now and we feel DADA lessons are most crucial at a time like this. My friend Hermione, the one with brown hair, told me I should teach it and I agreed::_

_::...And? Who else is involved?::_  
Snape felt Harry's body heat and slithered close. It was times like these he remembered he was poikilothermic and desperately wanted to turn back.

_::Whoever wants to join. Though, no Slytherins so far::_  
Harry was ready to explain about Slytherins, but the snake didn't seem to need it. He wondered if the creature obtained all this information from Dumbledore, and if he did, for what reason?

_::Your turn::_  
Harry reminded. But Snape just played dumb and put his head down to sleep.  
_::Hey! I answered your question, now it's your turn::_

Snape tilted his head as if to wonder what the question was.

_::How do you know human language?::_  
Harry asked, annoyed.

_::Let me ask you this. How does one become a Parselmouth?::_  
Snape questioned back.

Harry knew he was bound to Voldemort and that had something to do with his ability to speak Parseltongue, but how did Tom Riddle acquire it?  
_::...I don't know how... It just happens, I guess::_

_::There's your answer::_  
Snape smirked as the boy gave him a unsatisfied look. He slipped under the covers to end the conversation.

'_No wonder the Slytherin animal is a snake.'_  
Harry thought as he turned off the light.

_::Can you breathe under there, Zinni?::_  
Harry peeked in the comforter.

_::If you actually want to wake up in the morning, you better not call me that again::_  
Snape glared and revealed his fangs.

"Okay, _Zinni_. Goodnight, _Zinni_."  
Harry smiled in satisfaction. '_Ha, who got the last laugh?'_  
Though, he did feel a bit worried he might wake up covered in his own vomit the next morning.

-

-

----------------------------------------------

-  
The next morning, Harry woke up a bit downhearted. The _visions_ were starting to come back again.  
He woke up at least two times during the night, getting an odd look from _Zinni_.

_::Nightmare... Sorry::_ He apologized but Snape gave him a piercing look.  
The next time Harry woke up, Snape was annoyed and a bit concerned. Despite the weather, Harry was sweating and breathing hard. He sat up for a while to calm his breath. When he felt the cool skin of the snake crawling up his arm, it gave him a sense of ease and solace…. oddly enough. He ran his hand on the smooth scales and surprisingly, the snake didn't hiss or move away. Harry was grateful he remained close until sleep took over again. From that point on, he slept undisturbed.

_::Zinni?::_  
Harry looked around but the snake was nowhere in sight, as usual. He wanted to thank him but knew Zinni had somewhere to go, _wherever_ that was.

"_...I guess I can thank him later."_  
Harry shrugged and got up to get ready for breakfast.

-

-------------------------

-

"Good morning, Severus. Shouldn't you be with Minerva?"  
Dumbledore tilted his head but smiled. He had put a spell on the gargoyle to allow the snake in his office whenever he wished.

"Ahh, so this is our _Potions Master_," Mad Eye Moody said without turning his head, "how are you, Severus?"

Snape nodded and proceeded to Dumbledore's desk. He gave a glance at the headmaster as he crawled on the furniture.

"As I said, Severus. Alastor will be taking over for you. He needs to know."  
Dumbledore reminded. He and Snape agreed they would reveal what happened on the need-to-know basis. So far, the headmaster and all the head of houses knew about Snape's Animagus form. And now, Mad-Eye Moody was on the list.

Snape nodded to confirm he understood, but made sure to indicate he didn't like it one bit.

"You look rather well, Severus. At least you got some color on you now."  
Moody amusingly pointed out. Snape gave out a warning hiss.

"Now, now you two," Dumbledore chuckled, "did you need something, Severus?"

Snape turned away from Moody and straightened up to meet Dumbledore's gaze. Moody observed the two locking their eyes while sipping his tea. It was entertaining to see Dumbledore, the symbol of light, communicating with a snake, a creature commonly associated with darkness. Dumbledore raised his brow as he saw what Snape wanted him to see.

"But he didn't say he had a _vision_, Severus. Just a nightmare."  
Dumbledore stated.

_::Of course he's going to say that. He knows we can communicate::_  
Snape shook his head to show he disagree with what Harry said.

"Though I cannot help but worry,..." Dumbledore's twinkle in his eyes died out a little, "he has grown accustomed to keeping things to himself."

_::And you still think the boy will come to you for answers::_  
Snape hissed and turned away.

"The accusation you make, Severus,... is a little too hard to accept... Even for an old wizard like myself."

_::I'm not accusing him of anything, Albus. Merely stating the fact::_

"If I may interrupt," Moody couldn't wait any longer, "what are you two on about?"

"Severus believes Harry is... having visions again."  
Dumbledore didn't feel it was necessary to tell Moody the whole story yet. He would rather hear from Harry himself.

"You mean those _visions_ you were telling me about a week prior?"  
Moody's pair of eyes focused on Dumbledore. He had wanted to ask Dumbledore more about it ever since he heard the story of Harry's unusual bond with Voldemort.

"Yes, but we're not entirely certain."  
Dumbledore made sure that point went across Snape, but the snake was turned away and seemed deaf to his words.

"If Potter knows any vital information, he'll surely come to you. Wouldn't he, Albus?"  
Moody's eyes remained sharp.

Snape gave a triumphant smile when Dumbledore couldn't answer immediately. He watched Moody as he set the teacup down and stood up.

"If the boy is keeping secrets from you, Albus," Moody walked to exit, "you do not have his full trust."  
Then Moody turned to Snape.  
"Constant vigilance, Severus. That's the way to go."

Snape nodded wholeheartedly.  
'_He can take my place anytime.'_

-------------------------------------------

--------------------------------

----------------------

-----------------

--------

"Potter, you stay put."  
Mad Eye Moody said as he instructed the rest of the class to bottle their solutions.

He was very capable of teaching potions and it amazed Harry how fun the subject could be. Rather than assigning papers, Moody went around the class asking for opinions and suggestions for their next assignment. Neville began to talk more, and to everyone's surprise, he was actually _good_ at potions. His knowledge of Herbology exceeded his fellow students and gained more points than Hermione for the Gryffindors. Slytherins did not like that one bit...

Harry stared at the floor while the others rushed out of the classroom and gave out a big yawn. He was glad potions was the only class he had on Thursdays…

"Is my class boring you, Harry?"  
Harry almost jumped as he opened his heavy eyelids. Moody was standing across his table observing him.

"No, sir. I enjoy your class a lot," Harry laughed, "surprisingly."

"What's so funny?"

"It's nothing, really... It's just that Snape asked me the same thing."  
'_Except in a more mocking tone and 'Potter' instead of 'Harry'.'_ Harry bit back another yawn. To his relief, he wasn't forced to call Snape 'professor' in front of Moody. He wondered since when did the ex-Auror begin to address him by his first name, but decided he liked it better. It somehow made Harry feel he could trust Moody more.

"I don't blame him. It looked as though you were ready to plunge your head in the cauldron."  
Moody pointed out. He had been keeping a close eye on Harry ever since he took over.

"I'm sorry, professor... I'm having... nightmares," Harry rubbed between his eyes, "...very bad nightmares."  
Harry welcomed mockery if Moody wished to give it, but none came. Instead, he got a soft pat on the shoulder and looked up to see a concerned face of Mad Eye... or, at least it looked that way to Harry.

"Do you need any dreamless potions, Harry?"  
That was all Moody could offer for now. If Harry needed help, he has to say so himself. If there was one thing Moody agreed with Dumbledore, it was to wait for Harry to come forward with whatever crisis he was having, willingly. Forcing the boy to confess was not tactful, though Snape seemed to believe otherwise.

"_Speaking of which…"_  
Moody remembered as he saw the boy shake his head to indicate he didn't need his offer.  
"Have you found your snake?"

Harry wondered for a moment how Moody knew about Zinni, but figured Dumbledore had told him.  
"No. But he's not really my snake... Besides, Professor Dumbledore allows him to roam freely."

"I see..."  
Moody nodded and excused Harry. Before he walked out the door, Moody called out his name.  
"If you want, I could make you some sleeping potion."

Harry was very tempted to take the offer, but decided against it. He knew they were highly addictive and didn't want to rely on some temporary comfort when the symptom was life-long.

"I'm all right, professor. But thank you."  
Harry gave a small smile and walked out.

-

-

-

As he thought, Hermione and Ron were waiting for him.

"What did Mad Eye want?"  
Ron asked as the three walked to the Great Hall for lunch.

"He asked me if I was bored in his class."  
Harry tried to fight back the yawn that had been threatening to come out, but surrendered.

"Stop that," Ron yawned, "you're making me tired."

"Harry, are you getting enough sleep?"  
Hermione stopped in front of Harry and crossed her arms.

"Obviously not, duh?" Ron pointed at Harry's face, "look at those dark circles under his eyes. They don't appear if you-"

"I wasn't asking you, Ron... Harry?"  
Hermione glared at the redhead and turned back to Harry only to see him walking towards the Great Hall.

"Hold on, Harry... I'm worried tha-"

"I'm all right, Hermione... Must we go over this again?"  
Harry cut Hermione short, annoyed. He was too tired to argue right now.

Hermione bit her lips and decided to follow Harry quietly. Ron slowly caught up with her.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I would know if he was having visions or nightmares... or whatever... I sleep in the same room."  
Ron whispered to comfort her. But knowing how Ron sleeps, Hermione wasn't so sure.

-

-

-

-----------------------------------------

-

-

"_Kill the spare."_

Harry tensed as he fell into the familiar darkness.  
It was worse than warping with the portkey.  
It was worse than the Basilisk's fang piercing through his body.

It was worse than anything he could imagine.

Harry saw the body of Cedric staring back at him.

His lips were moving but Harry couldn't hear what he was saying.

Harry wanted to run to help his friend, but realized he couldn't move a muscle.

"_Kill the spare."_

Harry heard the raspy voice of his arch nemesis and shuddered.

Then laughter.

Not just Voldemort, but Peter Pettigrew's as well.

"Stop..."

Harry covered his ears as their cold and cruel laughter echoed in his mind.

He kept his eyes on Cedric who continued to whisper something.

Then, the dying friend slowly stood up.

To Harry's horror, Cedric pointed a wand towards him.

"_Kill the spare."_

Cedric said with Voldemort's voice.

Then gave Harry a cold grin.  
-

"NO!!"  
Harry gasped and almost fell off the bed.

He quickly sat up, eyes wandering in the darkness to make sure he was in Hogwarts.

"Just a dream... A dream.."  
Harry tried to calm his breath as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

The dreams felt so real that it was like reliving the moment of Cedric's death over and over again. Harry didn't know if those were shown intentionally by Voldemort or made up by his own guilt for not being able to save his friend.

He gave out a deep sigh and dropped his head back on the pillow. He heard Ron's snoring, thankful that his friend was a deep sleeper. He didn't even need to put a silencing charm around his bed.

_::I see you're still having those nightmares... as you call it::_

Harry jumped at the familiar hissing noise. He widened his eyes in delight as he saw Zinni at the foot of the bed.

_::Hey, nice to see you again! Where have you been for four days?::_  
He knew he shouldn't, but Harry leapt forward to embrace the snake. As he guessed, the snake gave out an angry hiss.

_::The pleasure is all on your side, I assure you. Now put me down::_  
The snake was gently placed on the mattress.

_::Sorry::_  
Harry said, sheepishly. He was surprised at how much he missed the little unsociable companion.

Zinni slithered on top of Harry's lap over the comforter and observed the boy. The dark circles under his eyes were darker than the last time he's seen them.

_::...So, are you willing to explain?::_  
Zinni's black slit pupils trapped Harry's gaze.

_::?-? Explain what?::_  
Harry narrowed his eyebrows with deep confusion. Last time he checked, he was the one who had questions.

_::These constant nightmare of yours::_ Zinni hissed, _::It's taking a lot from you...::_ Careful not to sound _too_ concerned.

Harry blinked his eyes and leaned closer to the snake.  
_::...Are you feeling okay, Zinni?.. You sound as though you're worried...::_

'_Insolent brat!!'_ Snape cursed to himself, trying very hard not to poison the boy. It was hard enough as it is to confront James' child about his problems. _Why should he care? Why was he wasting his time on the boy??_ These questions kept echoing through his mind, but damn it, he wanted to solve the mystery that was Potter!!

_::I am...worried..::_  
He tried again, consciously telling himself not to sound sarcastic. If he wanted to unravel Potter's enigma, first he had to get his trust.

_::...You're not a spy for Voldemort, are you?::_  
Harry inquired. Zinni shrunk back at the name distastefully.

_::Do me a favor, boy, and don't mention his name in my presence::_  
Zinni gave his deadly glare, flickering his tongue. Harry remembered the snake's similar reaction to Voldemort's name couple of nights ago.

'_He wouldn't react that way if he was working for Voldemort, would he?... And besides, Dumbledore trusts him...'_ Harry tried to convince himself, but it still didn't explain Zinni's sudden concern.  
_::...Did Dumbledore send you?::_

The snake seemed to roll his eyes.  
_::I was not sent by anyone... This may upset you, but people have better things to do than concern themselves with the Boy-Who-Lived::_  
Snape regretted as soon as he said it. '_Force of habit... Shit.'_ He carefully looked up at Harry and wondered if he'll figure him out.

Harry's eyes grew bigger, if possible, then bursted out laughing.  
_::You sound just like my potions professor, Zinni!::_

Harry covered his mouth with his hand as Ron shifted in his sleep. He grew silent but giggled when he saw Zinni glaring at him.

But the reptile thought for a moment and smiled inwardly.  
_::...Potions professor?::_

_::Professor Snape is his name, ...and torturing the Gryffindors is his game::_ Harry laughed at his own words, _::He's the head of Slytherins and only likes students in his own house::_

_::Is that so?::_  
Zinni provoked.

_::Very much so. He's unfair and so biased. We lose so many house points in that class it's unbelievable. I admit I'm terrible in that class, but he even takes points away from Hermione and she's excellent in potions. She was able to make Polyjuice potion in her second year... which is very complex::_

'_Now why would she need a Polyjuice potion for?'_ Snape wondered and was very tempted to ask. He wasn't really surprised to hear Hermione's skill at potions since he already knew the girl was a natural... Though he would never admit it to anyone.  
_::I've heard from Dumbledore someone else took over potions?::_

_::Mad Eye Moody. He's great. I'm actually enjoying potions now and Neville is raising his hand to answer questions, which never happened when Snape taught it::_  
As Harry continued, Snape had to endure the pleasure of revealing his identity and seeing the look of horror on the boy's face. _That would have to wait..._

_::So you're happy with your new professor... I'm glad::_  
Zinni sneered.

_::Yeah, but I don't think it's long term. Snape will return and he'll take over again... It's probably better that way::_  
Harry yawned. Zinni cocked his head.

_::I thought you said you prefer the new professor::_

_::Definitely. But I didn't say it's better for me. I meant it's better for the school. And Dumbledore, he trusts him. And I hate to admit it, but so do I... I hate his guts, but I do trust him. He saved my life in more than one occasion and I know I should thank him, but whenever I try, he makes me angry. We can't hold a friendly conversation even for a second::_  
Harry laughed and bit back a yawn. His eyelids were getting heavy again.

_::...Is that so...::_  
Zinni looked at Harry, contemplatively.

_::I can't really complain, but I am a bit concerned about his disappearance. Dumbledore was worried Vold- I mean, You-Know-Who might have something to do with it, but I really doubt it. If he did have Snape, he would've done something by now like using him to lure Dumbledore. And I greatly doubt he's dead::_ Harry lie back on his pillow, _::I don't think Snape will die that easily... None of my enemies do::_

Zinni was quiet for the longest time and Harry extended his hand to check if he was still there. When he felt the cool skin, he slowly stroked Zinni's back. It was then he realized this was the longest conversation they've had... though Harry was doing most of the talking.

_::...You haven't answered my question about your nightmares yet::_  
Zinni suddenly changed the subject.

_::Why do you want to know so much?::_  
Harry continued to pet the scaly skin until Zinni started to slither up to his chest.

_::Because you look pathetic. Seems as though you haven't slept in ages and it's probably affecting your academics... Don't give me that look. I honestly don't give a damn about your grades, but you've saved my life... I am indebted to you::_  
Snape was beating himself up with his own words. He didn't want to be reminded that his life was saved by two generations of Potter.

Harry observed the snake peering from above. He rubbed his small head with his index finger.  
_::Thanks, but it really was a dream this time... A dead person cannot come back to life in reality... It's probably from my own guilt and no sleeping potion would work...::_ Harry didn't know what he was talking about anymore, _::Dumbledore and…Hermione worries too much... If he wants to kill me... then he should..come after me... not Cedric... ::_ Harry's eyes closed and was about to dive into slumber.

_::What about visions? Did you have any visions, Potter?::_  
Snape hissed in Harry's ear.

_::It's okay, Zinni... I can handle it... somewhat... If you want to help me so much, just stay beside me...::_ Harry stroked Zinni, _::your cold skin... feels... good...::_  
With that, Harry was asleep. His hand over Zinni's back.

_::That was your last chance, Potter::_  
Snape gave his evil grin and slowly slithered out of the room.

-

-

-

-----------------------------------------------------

------------------------------

---------------------

"Professor Moody is late."  
Hermione looked at the door in wonder. The ex-Auror was never late.

"You sleep well, mate?"  
Ron turned to Harry. Though he still looked restless, Harry felt a little better.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks to Zinni."

"He's back?"  
Hermione asked.

"Yeah. He came back last night."

"That's great!"  
Hermione seemed delighted. She grew fond of Zinni over the past few days.

'_Though he was gone when I woke up again...'_ Harry sighed to himself. He tried to remember the last bit of their conversation but couldn't. He was just too tired.

Just then, the door slammed open and a dark robe billowed to the front of the classroom, rivaling any Dementors. Everyone seemed to freeze in place as the familiar silky voice emerged.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Turn your texts to 264."  
The head of Slytherin, the bane of Neville's school life, and the source of Harry's headache was standing in the classroom for the first time in nearly two months.

"Fuck..."  
Surprisingly, it was Harry who cursed, not Ron. The Potion Master turned to Harry at that exact moment.

'_...He didn't actually hear me... did he?'_  
Harry groaned as Snape gave him a malicious smirk.

-

-


	3. Transformation

-

-

-

**Original Sin  
3:** Transformation

-

-

-

- 

-

It was beginning of hell...

Harry had detention with both Umbridge and Snape. The DADA professor made him write lines and made his hand sore. It re-opened the healing scratches, but he was too tired to even feel the pain... And Snape's punishment wasn't any better. He made him wash all the cauldrons, pick rat brains, and clean up after the first and second years. And to make things worse, Zinni wasn't there to comfort him at night. Harry was a mess.

-

"Harry, you haven't touched your plate."  
Hermione said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Can I have your pot roast?"  
Ron took it from Harry's plate before he finished his sentence.

"Yeah, sure.."  
Harry smiled and yawned.

"You look terrible..."  
Ginny narrowed her eyes.

And she was right. The circle under his eyes were turning a little purple, cheekbones were clearly showing, and his pale skin was beginning to have a shade of blue. He was caught sleeping in every class, which made Umbridge and Snape's job much easier.

"I feel terrible..."  
Harry moaned as he tried to keep his head up. 

"Did Dumbledore ever tell you where Snape had been all this time?"  
Ron questioned.

"No... why?"  
Harry rubbed his eyes.

"Because, Harry, he's been treating you like a house elf ever since he returned," Hermione glared, "I mean, you have to agree his mistreatment on Harry."

"Snape _always_ mistreats me..."  
Harry leaned on the table.

"Of course, but Ron's right. He's particularly targeting you over everyone. He's making you clean Neville's mess even though you haven't done anything wrong, …no offense Neville."

Neville nodded his head, sadly. He offered to stay after class and help, but Snape insisted Harry do it alone.

"_But it's my mess, sir... Harry didn't-"_

"Mr. Longbottom, I suggest you follow your professor's directions unless you want more points taken away."

Neville turned his concerned face to Harry who nodded, trying his best to smile. Harry knew it took all of Neville's courage to stand up against Snape.

"Uhh... don't look now, but I think Snape's watching you."  
Ron pointed at the head table.

"I know..."  
Harry closed his eyes.

"Huh?"  
Ron turned to his friend.

"... I can sense him watching... He's doing.. it on... purpose.."   
Harry's head dropped forward, but sat up before bashing his head on the table.

"What's with him?" Hermione whispered, "why is he doing this to you, Harry?"

"Don't know..."  
Harry lied. He speculated that Snape heard about his visions from Dumbledore and is trying his best to break him. Push him to the edge of the cliff until Harry had nowhere to go but to cry for help. Confess all his problems, begging for comfort. That was Snape's triumph, and Harry was never giving that satisfaction to him. 

"...You really need to get some sleep, Harry"  
Ginny put her fork down. That was the biggest understatement of the day. 

"I think you should talk to Dumbledore and postpone these detentions, Harry. He'll understand and the professors can't argue with the headma--"

"Listen, can you guys wake me up before eight?" Harry interrupted Hermione and stood up, "let's say... 15 minutes before?"

"I can do that, mate. But I thought you had detention at nine."  
Ron pointed.

"Detention with _Snape_ at nine and detention with _Umbridge_ at eight," Harry yawned, "I figure I could catch some sleep before their torture."

Hermione looked as though she wanted to say something but Harry walked out the Great Hall without turning back. 

-

-------------

While he did catch _some_ sleep, it was only for half an hour that Harry actually slept without any nightmares disturbing him. He tried his best to swallow back the yawn or do it when Umbridge had her back to him. His hand was getting numb and he stared indifferently at his bleeding hand. At first, the scratches were so painful it kicked him wide awake. But Harry was at the point where he felt he was looking at someone else's hand, literally not feeling anything.

"_Bugger... I feel like shit... I need to sleep... Huh?... what was I writing again?..."_ Harry shook his head as his hand automatically wrote the sentences. For some odd reason the letters looked as though it was an Egyptian scripture, very foreign and awkward. He squinted his eyes as he thought they were dancing around the parchment.

"_Oh god, I'm losing it... Wake up, Harry Potter!! Wake up, wake up, wake up wake up... wakeup...wak-"_

"Wake up, Potter!!"

Harry jumped from his seat as Umbridge yelled in his ear. He held the side of his head, afraid his eardrum had ripped. He slowly looked up to see the infuriated face of _She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_, a.k.a. his fifth year DADA professor.

"_What_ is the meaning of this?"  
She pointed at the parchment in front of Harry. He was almost too afraid to look, but his eyes slowly followed the demanding finger.

It would've been funny under different circumstances, but Harry couldn't find the courage and power to laugh. The last line read: _I must not-_(long line) _wake up, wakeup, wakeupwakeupwak-p_-(some unkown scribbling and a swervy line running out from parchment). 

_...Bloody hell._

-

----------------------- 

Harry finally reached Snape's office, already thirty minutes late. Before he knocked, he leaned against the cool wall to get the haziness out of his system. Unintentionally massaging his hand, he wondered if he lost too much blood. Umbridge had made him do the lines all over again after the _mistake_ he made.

"_I don't think I can cover this with the usual charm..."_ Harry sighed as he examined the deep cuts.  
He had studied some healing charms on his spare time at the library and became quite good at it. But it didn't exactly heal his hand as much as he hoped. As he kept experimenting with healing charms, he came to the conclusion that Umbridge had done something to block any healing attempts. He was quite enraged and wondered if a human being could be that sadistic and cruel to a student... and then he remembered Snape... Nonetheless, he was able to make some improvements and healed random cuts to make it look as though it was done by a cat. But in this state, Harry doubt he could even accomplish that.

"_Maybe I should take Hermione's advice and go to Dumbledore... He'll know I'm not lying once he sees me.."_ Harry yawned as he thought about his headmaster and his frequent absence from the Great Hall. Fellow Gryffindors asked Harry if he knew anything about the Great Wizard, assuming he knew everything about him. Even Ron and Hermione made sure he wasn't hiding anything. It irritated Harry that his two friends expected him to spill out every information when they themselves kept a secret from him over the summer. Of course, it was requested from Dumbledore that they do so.

"_I really hope he's in his office..."_ Harry made his decision and turned away from the door when it suddenly opened.

"I believe you were supposed to show up at nine, which was exactly thirty four minutes ago."  
Harry tensed as he heard the cold sneer and sighed in defeat.

"...Yes, sir."

----------- 

As Harry worked on the cauldrons, he had a difficult time keeping his eyes open. The eyelids weighed more than a ton and his hands stopped scrubbing when the usually quiet potions professor called his name. His hands immediately resumed scrubbing, a little harder than usual.

"It says here '_because of its use in Draught of Peace'_ and nothing else...Hmm..."  
As soon as Snape read the paper, Harry knew it was his potions essay he turned in three days prior. He groaned inwardly.

"I specifically asked you to list the reason hellebore is considered an antidote regardless of its poisonous properties. Not what it's used in. Really, Potter, I knew my class was too advanced for your incompetent mind, but I am also beginning to wonder if you can actually read your own language as well."  
Snape snickered as he read on. Harry remembered how tired he was writing that essay and didn't read the instructions thoroughly... And now he was paying the price.

"Again, '_The Jobberknoll feather is used in truth serums like Veritaserum'_ Very good, Potter. But I'm afraid the question was '_what are the properties of a Jobberknoll feather and why is it a key ingredient in some potions?'_ If my memory serves me correctly, I believe we went over this last school term, Potter," Harry heard Snape drawing a big slash again, "ah, the Wit Sharpening Potion. I bet you could use one every once in a while. But what's this? You seemed to forget scarab beetles in the list and I also recall making this potion last year."  
Harry could literally see Snape smiling and shaking his head, even thought he was in the other room. He bit back a yawn as Snape continued making snide remarks of his intelligence. On the positive note, Harry was too tired to care, or rather, hear what Snape was saying. He was on his fifth cauldron when he realized Snape had stopped and went on his usual task of grading papers.

-

Harry quietly slapped his cheeks in attempt to not fall over. After he finished washing all thirty-five dirty cauldrons, he was instructed to sort the ingredients on the shelves. He made a face as he sorted the dead cockroaches, disemboweled horned toads, and numerous fish eyes. When he came to handle the rat-tails, it reminded him of the man responsible for his parents' death.

"_Wormtail..."_   
Harry stared into the jar as he remembered how pathetic the short man looked. Peter Pettigrew resembled a dirty rat even in his human form and Harry wondered how the man ever became one of the Marauders. He knew Pettigrew had become an Animagi because he wanted to be there to comfort and accompany Remus on the night of full moon, like Sirius and his father did. That alone showed lots of respect and friendship, _but why would anyone want to betray the friends who entrusted them with their lives?_

Harry's hands trembled as he swore he'd get the answers no matter what it takes.

-

Snape pinched between his eyes as he finished the last paper. He reheated his cold tea with a spell and wondered what time it was. He sighed when he realized it was almost 11:30. He took a sip of his tea and stood up from the chair and stretched. It took some time to feel comfortable walking upright after his Animagus transformation. McGonagall assured him it was perfectly normal and soon he wouldn't be able to tell the difference between slithering and walking. 

"_Though... I am a bit dismaled you turned back already, Severus... I'll miss our training sessions."_

McGonagall actually _laughed_ when Snape glared at her on the night he transformed back. He wanted to erase the smirk from her face, but he knew he owed the old witch his gratitude... And he also owed Potter his life.  
"_Speaking of which..."_ Snape drank the remaining tea and headed to the storage room. The boy was _quiet_. He had remained quiet even during Snape's verbal assaults earlier and it unnerved Snape greatly. What's the point of insulting the boy if he didn't give his usual response? Like talking back or storming out of the room screaming the unfairness of his treatment?   
Snape quickened his pace. The boy was _too quiet_...

Snape sneaked up to the door and saw that the boy had his back towards him. 

"Potter!"

Snape smirked when the boy gave the reaction he was hoping for, but quickly turned into a frown when the glass shattered.

---  
"_Potter!"_

Harry jumped a good two feet from the solid ground and dropped the jar. It shattered before him and the rat-tails scattered everywhere. Without thinking, Harry quickly kneeled and started to pick the hairless tails.

"Idiot, don't touch it!"  
Snape grabbed Harry's collar and pulled him away. He muttered a spell and the glass shards disappeared. Harry blinked his eyes and wondered where they've gone to.

"Pick them up and you're excused for the night."   
Snape handed him an empty jar and left the storage area.

Harry was surprised he didn't receive additional punishment for destroying Snape's property. _But then again, it wasn't entirely his fault that he was scared shitless..._

"...Git."   
Harry mumbled under his breath as he collected the god-awful things.

---------------

After Harry left, Snape went back to the storage room and checked if the insolent brat had placed the ingredients in the correct shelves. He nodded in satisfaction as nothing was out of place.

"_At least he can do something right... And why shouldn't he? It's only his seventh time doing this, afterall."_ He snorted and took the rat-tails from the shelf. Right when Harry dropped them, it hit Snape that the boy might have been thinking about Pettigrew. He didn't know what the bastard was doing nowadays, nor did he care, but he knew his _fellow_ classmate's Animagus form was a rat.  
Snape examined the contents and detected a little blood on one of the tail's curly tip. He immediately turned to exit, but stopped dead in his tracks. _Why should he go out of his way and help the boy? It's probably just a minor cut anyway..._

"In addition, I've already offered my help and the brat refused..." Though he was in his Animagus form when he did, ..._but that wasn't the point._   
As he closed the storage room though, he gave out a deep sigh. He remembered Harry had touched the cauldrons in which his second years made a swelling solution. Though it won't do any harm since it had been exposed in the air for a long time, the solution can do some damage internally.  
Snape cursed and followed Harry's tracks. 

--------------

--------------

Harry fell on the bed as soon as he reached his room. His body ached from the cauldron cleaning and found out he had a cut on his right index finger while walking in the common room. But none of that mattered now. He was finally on the soft, warm mattress that he longed for the whole day. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

-   
-  
"Head of Slytherin, Severus Snape."  
The fat lady opened the door without a word, though an expression of surprise and dislike was apparent. The head of houses were free to enter any common rooms, fortunate for Snape. He was relieved that no one was awake and headed straight towards the all too familiar room. As he got closer, he was able to hear a muffled cry.

"Potter?"   
Snape called as he entered the room. The sheets of the bed closest to the window were moving about.

"Potter..."  
He quietly approached the bed and cautiously pulled the cover, which he soon regretted.

"NNOoooooooo! STTOOoooppppppppp!!"  
Harry screamed.

Snape swiftly put a silence charm around them as he shook Harry.  
"Potter! Wake up."

"STOP!! Let go!!... LET ME GO!!"  
Harry thrashed around the bed as soon as Snape made contact with his shoulders. It surprised Snape but he was determined to wake the boy up.

"Idiot, wake up! You're dreaming."  
Snape held Harry down as the boy struggled for his dear life. He had no idea the nightmares were this intense. 

"Potter-"  
Snape stopped as he saw a spark of light emitting from Harry's body. He instinctively pulled back.

"No... I can't... Sto...p.."  
Harry moaned as the golden light engulfed his whole entire body. And all Snape could do was stare in awe.

"!"  
Suddenly, the light gave out a strong spark and made Snape close his eyes and take few steps back. Next thing Snape saw was the light slowly dimming its size and brightness. As the light ceased, he saw Harry on his side breathing calmly.  
Ron Weasley's snore was once again dominating the entire room. Snape mentally sighed in relief as none of the students were awaken by the commotion. He advanced to the boy's bed.

"...H..nn"  
He froze in place as Harry stirred. The boy's eyes squinted and slowly began to open.

"...?.."  
Harry detected the shadowy figure looming over him. He narrowed his eyes in fear as he tried to uncover who it was. The figure... a man... had somewhat long hair and had a dark robe. He blinked his eyes and tried to get the blurry vision to focus more. But when he opened his eyes again, the figure was gone and instead heard the familiar hiss.

_::...Are you... all right?::_

Harry smiled and intended to sit up to see his friend, but his body weighed a ton. He decided to reach out and just pet Zinni.  
_::Hey... You're back...::_   
Harry's hand searched for the scaly skin and Zinni slithered right into it.

'_?... Did he speak Parseltongue just now?'_ Snape wondered as he slowly crept up to see Harry's face. He had his eyes closed and had a peaceful smile, but what surprised Snape the most was the dark circles under his eyes were completely gone.

_::...What happened, Potter?::_  
Snape asked, but the boy didn't respond. He observed the boy closer and realized he looked a little _odd_... The same insolent brat Potter, but there was something different about him.

And then it hit him.

'_Could it be?'_ Snape immediately moved to transform back, but he recalled the frightened look on Harry's face. He groaned and slithered back on Harry's stomach. It felt wrong to do it, but he had to make sure. He slowly crept under the covers and into Harry's ridiculously large pajama top. His suspicions were confirmed.

"Stop, Zi..nni.. It tickles.."   
Harry giggled a little and shifted to his side causing Snape to fall out on the sheets. But the potions professor was too excited to be angry at the moment.

'_I was right all along! Ha, I'll show that old coot.'_ Snape slithered down the bed and transformed back. He was planning on telling the headmaster to come, but he decided to take Harry with him. He didn't want to return with Dumbledore as the boy... er.. girl mysteriously turned back... into a boy.

"Potter."  
Snape whispered to make sure Harry didn't reply. He didn't want the child to wake while being transported. He carefully floated the sleeping form as he lead Harry to the infirmary.

'_I will enjoy Poppy and Albus' face upon seeing this.'_ Snape smirked and suppressed the urge to skip down the halls.

-

- 

-

-

-

-

-


	4. Confession

-

-

-

**Original Sin  
4:** Confession

-

-

-

-

-

Harry stirred when he heard a small commotion outside the room. 

He groaned and kept his eyes closed. He was still tired and knew he needed to catch up on his sleep. It was the first time in weeks he had slept peacefully without any dreams and he wasn't going to let anything interfere. He turned to his side annoyingly and covered his head with the cover, and realized it didn't smell like his bed. He froze in place at the familiar scent.

"..What?"  
He pulled the cover away from his face and as he feared, he was in the hospital wing.  
_"Why am I here? What is going on?"_ Harry sat up, panicked. He quickly got off the bed and rushed to the door when it slowly opened.

"Hello, Harry... How do you feel?"  
Harry stopped dead in his tracks as the headmaster entered, followed by the worried medi-witch.

"Professor! What's going on? What am I doing here!?"  
Harry yelled as Dumbledore slowly held up his hand.

"Harry, please calm down... I would like to ask some questions as well..."  
The headmaster of Hogwarts tilted his head as Pomfrey came forward.

"Sit, Mr. Potter. No arguing."  
The medi-witch guided Harry to the small bed and forced him to sit. She got her clipboard and started to make notes.  
"Do you feel sick? Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Uh.. no. A little tired, but I feel okay," he turned to Dumbledore, "what is this about, sir?"

"Just answer my question, Mr. Potter. What did you eat last night?"

"What? What is this-.." Harry stopped when he saw Pomfrey glare, "..uhh..I had some string beans, a bite of pot roast... and some pumpkin juice.."

"That's all?"  
Pomfrey looked at Harry in disbelief.

"I wasn't really hungry... and I wanted to get some sleep before I had detention with Professor Umbridge and Professor Snape."  
Harry turned away as Pomfrey gave him a stern look.

"All right then," Pomfrey checked the list, "did you take any potion recently?"

"No..."  
Harry shook his head a little, giving both staffs a very confused look. They were observing him with a similar expression, trying to figure him out. Then the mouse started to turn the wheel in his head as it dawned on Harry.

He brought his hands before his eyes hoping to feel his glasses, with no luck. Then he saw his soft and slender hands, showing no signs of callus or Umbridge's punishment. Not even a trace of the small cut from Snape's broken jar. Then unconsciously, he brought his hand to his chest.

..Well, that was it. There was no way he could escape from this one...  
".Uh.h.."

"_Uhh_, indeed. Mr. Potter. Mind explaining what _exactly_ happened?"  
The medi-witch crossed her arms with the clipboard still in her hand. Harry could literally feel her eyes digging a hole on the side of his head.

Suddenly, there was a small knock on the door and a Hufflepuff girl peeked her head in.  
"Uh, Madam Pomfrey? ..-Oh, sorry."  
The girl, probably a first year, saw the company and tried to leave.

"It's alright, come in. What can I do for you?"  
Pomfrey turned to the door and approached the newcomer. Harry sighed in relief and mentally thanked the girl.

"Sorry, ma'am. Can I have some Pepper-Up Potion? I'm not feeling very well."

Pomfrey felt the student's head and cheek.  
"You don't seem to have a feaver... Do you have a cough?"

"Yes, ma'am. A little.."

Harry watched their interaction until Dumbledore stood before him.  
"Can you come to my office, Harry? I think it's more private there. And we can have some tea together. What do you say?"

Harry nodded his head instinctively._ "Like there is a choice.."_  
Besides, he wanted to get out of the hospital wing as soon as possible.

--------------------

----------------

Harry felt better after eating some Muggle candies and lemon tea. He could feel Dumbledore watching him throughout the whole ordeal probably thinking how to start the conversation. He helped him by opening his mouth first.

"I'm sorry, professor.."

"For what, Harry?"

"For.. not telling you about.. _this_," he looked down, "..sooner."

"But you did plan on telling me?"

Harry nodded.

"Thank you," Dumbledore smiled, "I'm relieved to hear that."

Harry, not knowing how to respond, shyly nodded and sipped the warm tea. A shiver ran through his body as he was only covered in a thin summer pajama which belonged to Dudley when he was twelve. Nonetheless, it was still big on Harry's small frame and he constantly had to pull the pants up from falling.

"Where are my manners? I apologize for my inconsiderateness," Dumbledore's dark blue robe appeared in front of Harry and settled on his lap, "please."

"Thank you, professor."  
Harry took the offer and stood up to wrap himself in the warm material. He was delighted to feel the cloth already warm and figured Dumbledore used a warming spell on it. He settled down on the chair comfortably and took the teacup from the table when the two large doors opened.

"Albus, we heard from Poppy that Potter has awa-..."  
McGonagall saw Harry sitting across from Dumbledore and sealed her mouth.  
Harry sighed when his head of house entered, but had a hard time keeping from groaning out loud when he saw who followed behind her.

"I see _Miss_ Potter has finally awaken."  
Snape smiked, more to Dumbledore than Harry. He quietly closed the door and stood there, arms crossed. Harry liked that very much since he didn't have to see his potion professor's face, which was probably full of triumph and delight.

"Potter, what happened?"  
McGonagall knelt beside Harry and touched his shoulder. He had never seen her look this concerned.

".uh..."

"Out with it, Potter!" Harry flinched when Snape yelled from behind, "we are not playing your _little games_ anymore!"

_"What makes him think I'm playing a game? Does he honestly think I'm doing this on purpose?!"_ Harry gritted his teeth, hands shaking and making the tea spill a bit. McGonagall thought he was shaking from fear and stroked the small hands as she threw a glare at Snape.

"Severus, please calm yourself," Dumbledore warned, "Harry said he was planning to tell me."

"Exactly _when_ were you planning to enlighten us with this significant knowledge you rarely possess?"

Harry opened his quivering lips.  
"I don't see why it is so _significant_ at all. Especially to you, _Professor Snape_."

"Once again, Potter, that big swelling resting between your shoulders fails to recognize the dangers and risks _others_ has to endure, all to keep your head intact."  
Snape spat.

"Severus!"  
McGonagall stood up, threateningly.

"I didn't ask anyone to protect me, now did I?"  
Harry muttered.

"Insolent as always, Potter. Just like your father.. if not more-..."

"Silence!"  
Dumbledore ordered. Everyone turned to the headmaster, shocked that the great wizard has raised his voice.  
"Now, I would like to get us back on track if you don't mind," he turned to Harry who was still in shock, "Harry, can you explain what happened?"

Harry nodded and tightened Dumbledore's robe around his body.  
"..Well, I don't know how to explain... but it happens when I'm in great pain or.. really really stressed out..," Harry bit back a yawn, "I guess I wasn't getting enough sleep lately, so..."

"I was told you were screaming in your sleep.. Did you have a vision about Voldemort?"  
Dumbledore asked, worriedly.

Harry shook his head.  
"No, it was a.. nightmare about Cedric.. and other stuff...," Harry looked at Dumbledore, "I was screaming?"

"Your _snake friend_ witnessed it."  
Snape said before Dumbledore could respond. The headmaster eyed Snape but the potions professor glanced away.

"He told you?"  
Harry turned to Dumbledore.

"..Yes," the old wizard responded as he turned back to Harry, "as you know, I can do some Legilemency."

Harry nodded. He knew Zinni was communicating with Dumbledore through his mind. He didn't know how it exactly worked with animals, but there were no limits as Dumbledore's magic was concerned.

"Did I.. wake the others?"  
Harry asked quietly.

"No, Harry. No one knows except the ones in this room and Madam Pomfrey."  
Dumbledore assured. Harry sighed in relief.  
"But I've sent a letter to your aunt. Your relatives must know, Harry."

Harry pressed the teacup to his lips.  
"They know... I mean, my aunt knows. She had to change my diaper someday."  
He laughed and took a sip as the three professors gasped.

"How long has _this_ been going on, Potter?"  
McGonagall snapped.

Harry shrugged.  
"Ever since I can remember... My aunt said I _changed_ quite often when I was a baby. She liked it better when I _changed_ because I was more quiet and didn't fuss as much."

"Your aunt.. She didn't take you to a Muggle doctor.. for this, did she?"  
McGonagall asked, perturbed.

"No, she didn't take me to a doctor."  
_"Not even once.."_ Harry mentally added. But this seemed to calm McGonagall. It would be very serious if a Muggle other than Harry's family knew about this.

"Why hasn't your aunt informed me about this, Harry? Did you ask her not to tell?"  
Dumbledore watched Harry closely.

"No." _"Like she would listen to me."_ Harry snorted.  
"As I grew, I started to change less. Finally, after fourth grade, it completely stopped."  
_"That's what Aunt Petunia thinks, anyway.."_ Harry took another sip.

"So, up until now, you haven't changed at all?"  
Dumbledore questioned. Snape opened his mouth but decided to keep quiet.

"Yes.. I mean, no..," Harry hesitated but saw Dumbledore urging him on, "well, it happened just once... when Cedric was killed.."

"I see..."  
Dumbledore nodded. The room fell silent after that.

Harry's yawn broke the silence. He felt better now that he told Dumbledore and the heavy weights were lifted from his shoulders. Maybe the great wizard can help him find a cure.

"Would you like to rest before meeting your godfather, Harry?"

Harry's eyes went wide.  
"You're gonna tell Sirius!?"

"Of course I'm going to tell him, Harry."

"Why? He doesn't need to know!"  
_"He can't know!"_ Harry's hands shook, this time in actual fear.

"Harry. You love your godfather, do you not?"

"Of course, I do! That's why I don't want him to worry about me!"

Dumbledore sighed.  
"Think of it this way, Harry. If Sirius kept a secret about himself just because he didn't want you to worry, how would you feel? Wouldn't you feel betrayed?"  
Harry opened his mouth but Dumbledore continued.  
"If someone you love kept secrets from you, it hurts no matter what. No matter how many times you say to yourself Sirius has the right to keep things to himself, you would not like it if he does."

Harry felt defeated and dropped back on his chair. Dumbledore was right. Sirius had the right to know. That was the least he could do for his godfather. But he was afraid of how he might react.. Especially because of what he told his godfather long ago.

"Yes. I would like some rest before I see him,... please."  
Harry finally spoke.

"Of course. But you may not return to your room, Harry. I must place you somewhere else."

"..Do I have to move, sir?"  
Harry slumped his shoulders. He knew this was going to happen when people found out. He enjoyed being with his friends.. except when he _changed_.. He had to constantly figure a way to avoid them when he was in this state.

"I'm afraid you must."  
As soon as Dumbledore finished, Dobby appeared in the middle of the room.

"Hello, Harry Potter, sir."  
The house-elf greeted.

"Hi, Dobby. How are you?"  
Harry asked, delighted to see his friend.

"Fine, Harry Potter, fine."

"Dobby, would you mind showing Harry to his room?"  
Dumbledore's eyes glittered.

"No, Dobby won't mind at all, headmaster, sir."

Harry gulped the remaining tea and stood up. He uncurled himself from the warm robe but Dumbledore held up his hand.  
"Take it, Harry. You may return it to me later."

"Thank you, professor."  
Harry quickly wrapped himself in the soft material as McGonagall commented.

"It's a good thing you don't have any classes today, Potter."  
Harry thought his head of house just gave him a smile... Maybe he was more tired than he thought.

Snape moved away from the door as Dobby opened it for Harry. As he walked by the potions professor, Harry looked up at him.  
"Professor, do you know where Zi-.. the snake is?"

Snape narrowed his eyes and looked down at the small figure.  
"No, I do not know where your _snake friend_ is."

"Oh.."  
_"I wonder why I asked him instead of Dumbledore..."_ Harry thought in the back of his head. He supposed he'd eventually see Zinni and show him to his new quarters later.

"I trust you'll sleep well, Harry?"  
Dumbledore called from his seat.

"Yes, headmaster. My connection with Voldemort is gone for now."  
Harry brushed his bangs away to show his scar-less forehead. The three professors looked surprised to say the least and Harry wondered if he'd be hauled back to explain.  
But Dumbledore nodded his head and smiled.  
"Very well. Good night, Harry. Professor McGonagall will come for you later."

Harry nodded and descended the spiral stairs.

----------------------

-

Harry thought he was being taken to his usual room but was relieved to see Dobby turning away from the Gryffindor Tower. The room seemed to be on the same floor, which was good news for Harry.

"That's it! Keep your hands out."  
Harry smiled as he heard the familiar voice of Barnabas the Balmy from the painting on the wall. He watched amusingly at the trolls trying to dance in Barnabas' accord when he bumped into Dobby.

"This is the room, Harry Potter, sir."  
Dobby pointed at the wall opposite from the painting.

"Uhh... Dobby? I don't see anything.."  
Harry touched the wall. Nope, there wasn't any invisible door.

"It's the Come and Go Room, Harry Potter, sir. Sometimes it is there, and sometimes it is not.. Harry Potter have to walk by the wall three times and think about Harry Potter's room."

"Think about my room?"

"Yes. Think of all the things you need in your room, Harry Potter, sir."

Harry tried to think about his "dream room" as it had its own bathroom, sink tub, and a fireplace... but, he was too tired to bother with those now. He just wanted a nice comfortable bed to sleep on. As he walked by the wall three times, a door suddenly appeared.

"There it is, Harry Potter, sir. Your room."  
Dobby opened the door and to Harry's surprise, a wonderful small room was there with a bed exactly how he imagined it.

"It's too small for Harry Potter, sir. Harry Potter need a bigger room."  
Dobby was about to close it when Harry held it with his hand.

"No, no! This is fine! More than fine, it's perfect!"  
Harry stepped in the room in awe. He had no idea this room existed even though his common room was on the same floor.

"Dobby, how did you know about this place?"

"All the house-elf knows, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby took care of Winky when Dobby brought her here."

"Really? How is she?"  
Harry sat on the bed.

"Winky is fine, Harry Potter, sir. Thank you. Will Harry Potter need anything else?"

"Uh.. I don't need it now, but I will need my clothes later..."

"Dobby will bring it here. It will be here when Harry Potter wake up."

"Thank you, Dobby. Good night."

"Good night, Harry Potter."  
The house-elf disappeared with a single snap of his fingers.

Harry slowly took Dumbledore's robe off as he looked around for a closet to hang. He blinked as the wall turned into a small closet and a single hanger appeared.

"I love this room."  
Harry smiled and carefully hung the dark blue robe.

He jumped on the soft bed and dug his body in the fluffy covers. The pillow was equally soft and he remembered he imagined it to be feather-filled.

_"If I knew I get to live here, I would've told Dumbledore sooner."_ Harry giggled and closed his eyes.  
Sleep will come easy now.

------------------------

-

Harry felt like a whole new person when he woke up.  
He looked around to see what time it was and a clock appeared on the wall showing it was almost four-thirty. He noticed the closet with Dumbledore's robe was filled with his own clothes. He stretched his body and desired a hot relaxing bath, which was unusual since he always preferred a quick shower.

_"I wonder when McGonagall is coming..."_ He thought as he grabbed his khaki pants and dark-gray sweater. They were some of the few clothing that actually fit him. He entered a bathroom which appeared just moments ago and smiled to himself.

"I _really_ love this room."

Separate shower room, a large tub, and a vanity sink. It had all the elements that would please... a _girl_... and it frightened Harry somewhat..

_"I just want a taste of luxury.. that's all.."_ He told himself as he started the tub. He quickly undressed himself and washed his hair in the shower as the tub continued to fill. He was just in time to stop the water as he finished washing his body.

"Ahhh... Total bliss."  
He said to himself as he sunk his body in the tub. This was luxury at its best. Harry never had a relaxing time in the tub and finally, on this day, he realized what he's been missing.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes for a while. Unconsciously, he brought his hand up to feel the smooth surface of his forehead. It felt odd not having a scar there no matter how many times he _changed_. He slowly looked down at his body and poked his chest.

_"Oh god.. they're actually **growing**..."_ Harry groaned and thought about Hermione and Ginny. He never paid attention to that particular part of girl's anatomy(so he tells himself), but figured theirs are filling up too. He observed his own and wondered if they were bigger or smaller than average..

"What the-! Did I just?-.."  
Harry yelled and drowned his head from embarrassment. He could not believe what he'd just considered. He seriously hoped it was due to the hot steam in his brain.

"Maybe a relaxing bath was a bad idea..."  
He blew bubbles and stood up. He needed some time to get use to luxury without thinking so much.

-

-

He heard a knock on the door exactly when he zipped up his pants. Harry quickly ran to the door but stopped and retrieved Dumbledore's robe. He neatly folded the fine fabric and opened the door.

"Hello, Professor McGo-.."  
Harry's smile turned into confusion when he saw Snape standing there.

"Your head of house needed to take care of some things. The headmaster requested me to _escort_ you instead."  
He then peeked in the room.  
"So, how does it feel to have all the luxury in the world, Potter? I bet it makes you feel special."

_"What does Dumbledore have against me?"_ Harry moaned and forced the door shut.  
"Shall we go then, professor?"

Snape 'humphed' and turned away.  
"Come."

-

Walking to Dumbledore's office never felt this far as Harry watched the billowing robe before him. It was laborious to keep up as the potions professor seemed to be floating on thin air. The other students in the hall watched the odd pair as they headed to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry groaned and drooped his head as three familiar figures approached them.

"Good evening, professor."  
The blond greeted, but his eyes were on Harry.

"Draco."  
Snape nodded in return.

"I was wondering if you could go over the Draft of Peace again, sir. I tried by myself but it seems I'm doing something wrong. I suspect I'm putting too much hellebore essence, but I'm not certain.."

"Of course. I enjoy assisting those who are gifted and commited to study, unlike those who prefers to _wander around aimlessly_," Harry could feel them both smirking down at him, "come see me at eight."

"Thank you, professor."  
Draco nodded and turned to Harry.  
"What happened, Potter? Did you fall down a lake or something?"

Harry only towel-dried his unruly hair and the tips were still dripping wet. Harry looked up at the blond and realized for the first time how intimidating he was. He appeared to be a lot bigger and his presence overawed Harry.

"Where's your _other_ set of eyes?"  
Draco's comment made Crabbe and Goyle snicker. Harry kept his glare as he fought the urge to step back as Draco drew near.

"Potter? Did you _actually_ fall down the lake? You seemed to have shrunk."

This earned another chortle from the two Slytherins, but Harry saw Draco wasn't laughing. His eyes looked down on Harry as if to search for something he couldn't quite get his hands on. Harry was about to push the blond away when he was roughly plucked by a strong hand.

"Potter didn't drown in any lake, unfortunately, but he is indeed in trouble," Snape smirked at Harry, "it seems as though trouble follows him everywhere.

"That's nothing new."  
Goyle snickered. Still, Draco was observing Harry.

"Good evening, gentlemen."  
Snape half dragged Harry as he tried to regain his balance.

"Watch yourself, Potter. Especially around Draco." Snape muttered once they were out of earshot.

"...I wonder if he noticed.."  
Harry whispered to himself.

"That you're a _unappealing girl_ instead of a _unappealing boy_? No, I highly doubt he could tell the difference," Snape side-glanced Harry, "but he did notice _something_, Potter. You can't blame him for being a Slytherin. _Extremely_ clever and perceptive."  
He boasted.

_"I think he forgot about Crabbe and Goyle..."_ Harry thought amusingly as he followed. He realized it didn't take much effort to keep up, for Snape dropped his pace. Harry wondered if he was deliberately distancing himself in front of other students, since now they were the only ones in the hall.

"Which brings into question," Snape continued without turning, "how _dense_ are your relatives? They must have raised you in a attic to not notice your _transformation_."

_"Close. Cupboard."_ Harry mentally corrected. "My aunt knows."

"So why hasn't she told them?"

"..She's... probably worried.."

Snape whispered the password once they've reached the gargoyle.  
"Of course, this is _Harry Potter_ we're talking about. How could I forget?" Snape sneered, "I bet she takes delight in _overprotecting_ you."

"I meant she's worried about her husband and son.."  
Harry unintentionally whispered, but Snape heard it anyway. He lifted his eyebrow at him but Harry quickly climbed the stairs. "_Like you would know anything about my family."_ He thought with contempt.

"Hello, Harry," Dumbledore greeted as soon as Harry opened the door, "please, have a seat."

Headmaster was seated at his usual desk as Harry's eyes shifted to the bright golden-red creature behind him. He smiled and took one of the empty chairs.  
"Hello, professor. Hello, Fawkes."

The phoenix seemed to respond as it flapped its wings. Snape snorted and took the seat closest to Dumbledore and farthest from Harry... Where he could easily observe everything.

Harry regarded Snape and eyed Dumbledore questioningly.  
"Isn't Sirius coming here?" Harry asked. But what he really wanted to ask was, "_why the hell is Snape staying?"_

"Unfortunately," Snape crossed his legs and laced his fingers as if to indicate he wasn't going anywhere, "due to your imprudent judgement, Black is setting his _paws_ on Hogwarts ground once again."

Dumbledore looked sharply at Snape but Harry wisely decided to change the subject.  
"Thank you for this, professor," he placed the robe on Dumbledore's desk, "and for letting me use the _Come and Go Room_."

The bushy brows were raised.  
"Is that what the house-elves call it?" Dumbledore smiled, "you do not need to thank me, Harry. And it is the _Room of Requirement_, I believe."

**"BLACK!!"**

Someone yelled as harsh clicking noises ascended the stairs and advanced to the door. Harry didn't even get the chance to turn around as the door opened with a loud _pang!_

"Ahh, speak of the _devil_."  
Snape jeered as the great black dog growled. It looked about and soon as it saw Harry, it transformed into its human form.

"Harry!!"  
Sirius cried and grabbed the small shoulders, kneeling to Harry's eye-level.  
"Are you all right? No one hurt you?"

Remus and McGonagall entered the room as Sirius checked his godson. Snape amusingly watched the two and turned to McGonagall.  
"That was.. a rather _loud_ display, Minerva. I hope no students were around when you called the _mutt's_ name?"

Minerva blushed as Remus gave the potions professor a tired look. Sirius would usually jump Snape but he was too engrossed with Harry at the moment.

"I apologize, Albus.. Black started running as soon as I announced the password."  
McGonagall atoned as she took the seat opposite from Snape.

"You were in the room when you called?"  
Dumbledore turned to his headmistress.

"Yes. I was on the first step."

"Then, you shouldn't worry. I've set the charm from there."  
Dumbledore smiled and turned his attention back at Harry and Sirius.

"..Sor.ry, Siriu-.."  
Harry stuttered as Sirius gripped the small frame.

"You better be, Harry!.. You better be sorry!"

The others started at the volume of anger in Sirius' voice. Dumbledore eyed Remus but the werewolf seemed equally confused.

"You lied, Harry! You lied to me! Why?"  
The last word gave a sense of desperation as Sirius' eyebrows knitted together. It hurt Harry tremendously knowing he was the reason for Sirius' distress. "I.. I didn't want you to-.."

"Don't give me that! Not now, not ever," Sirius glared daggers at his best friend's son, "don't justify yourself at my expense, Harry."

Now, Harry was visisbly trembling, eyes looking down to avoid Sirius' glower. Seeing the child so frightened deteriorated Sirius' rage and the sharpness in his eyes faded.

"Oh, Harry!" Sirius pulled the child in a tight embrace, "do you have any idea how scared I was?"  
Sirius' voice croaked and Harry thought his godfather was going to sob in front of his former professors, best friend, and _even_ his worst enemy.

"Sirius.."  
Harry's fragile arms clung to Sirius' neck as he became aware how fast the man's heart was beating. _He must have been so shocked to hear the news.. And to come all the way to Hogwarts despite the risks..._ Harry gripped Sirius' collar as he whispered his name again.

The room was silent until Dumbledore offered everyone some tea.  
"Are you hungry, Harry? You haven't eaten anything decent all day."

Harry was still enveloped in a hug when he nodded.  
"I am a little hungry, I guess."

An house-elf brought some food as Sirius finally released Harry, but would not let go his hand. He pulled himself a chair enclosing the gap from Harry all the while keeping his firm grip on the small hand. Remus sat on the other side, his armchair touching Harry's as well. Harry complained he couldn't get any food with Sirius' restraint but his godfather wouldn't let him go. He sighed and grabbed a plate with one hand as Remus scolded his friend that Harry couldn't eat without his hand.

"Yes, he can. His right hand is unoccupied."  
Sirius pointed out as Remus exhaled loudly. Harry rolled his eyes as he started to eat, his lips still curled.

The three professors were well entertained by the scene. Sirius was acting like an overprotective father, Remus a tired mother, and Harry as a daughter caught in the middle. Snape even detected McGonagall fighting to conceal her smile.

"Now," Dumbledore calculated the right time to interrupt, "could you explain, Sirius?"

Sirius turned to Harry before he even opened his mouth. This was one of the reasons Harry's love for his godfather was unrivaled. Sirius always treated him with respect even though he didn't deserve it sometimes. Harry nodded to grant the permission.

"Harry told me on his third year that he wasn't _changing_ anymore.. Not since his Muggle-school years."

Everyone in the room gasped.  
"You knew about Potter's transformation?"  
McGonagall charged with disbelief.

Sirius simply nodded.

"And you, Lupin?"

"He didn't know anything about it until you owled," Sirius defended his friend, "...I didn't know it was still happening either.."

Harry's fork stopped as he whispered his apology.

"No, Harry. I don't want your apology. I want you to promise me never to do this again," Sirius leaned, "don't ever keep things from me, especially something this important. You trust me, don't you?"

Harry nodded without hesitation. His godfather didn't tell Remus about _this_, and they've been friends before he was even born.  
"It's not that... I don't trust you, Sirius." _"I just don't want you to get hurt.."_ Harry didn't say it out loud but Sirius read his mind.

"Harry, I'm even more hurt you didn't tell me sooner.. I just wish you could rely on me more. What's the point of being your godfather if you're hurting alone?" Sirius kissed Harry's head, "share me your pain, Harry. I'll hurt with you. I survived Azkaban, I can take it."

Harry smiled and embraced him. Tears were ready to spill out of his eyes as he sniffled in Sirius' chest.  
"You have no idea, Sirius," Harry whispered so only Sirius could hear, "you have no idea how much that means to me..."_ "and how much you mean to me."_ Harry gulped and dug his face in Sirius' neck. His godfather nodded his head and hugged back. He smelled a little sweaty and somewhat like Grimmauld Place.

"I would stay away from _me_ if I were you," Sirius smirked and gently pushed Harry away, "I didn't take a bath yet."

"I don't mind. You smell like Snuffles."  
Harry laughed. Sirius followed and brushed Harry's wet hair away from his face.

"You're going to catch a cold, Harry," Sirius scolded but his fingers slowly traced the smooth forehead, "it's really gone, your scar." He smiled.

"His scar?"  
Remus leaned forward as Harry turned to him. Remus' eyes grew as he saw no trace of the bolt-like mark. He turned to Sirius.  
"..How could this be?"

"Yes, I would like to know as well."  
Dumbledore placed his cup down as he looked intently at Sirius.

All eyes were on Sirius except for Harry. He was facing down and Sirius could feel his hand trembling and beginning to sweat. He defiantly turned to Dumbledore.  
"I would like a moment alone with Harry."

Everyone narrowed their eyes as Harry looked up at his godfather. Sirius smiled and tightened his hold on the small hand.

"I would like to talk to him alone and see if he agrees to-.."

"Your lack of manner and respect never ceases to amaze me, Black," Snape interfered and eyed Harry, "no wonder the boy acts the way he does. He gets it from his godfather."

"I wasn't asking you, Snape!" Sirius growled but Harry gripped the strong hand to hold him back, "I was asking Dumbledore. And as for respect, I can say the same to you, _Snivellus_. I respect Harry too much to disclose something against his will, not that _you_ would know."

"You're right," Snape smirked, "I wouldn't know anything about respect, especially to Potter."

"Enough!"  
Dumbledore stood before Sirius could make any attempt to attack.  
"This is not about you two. It's about Harry," he sighed tiredly, "now, you wanted some time alone with Harry, I will allow it. But before I dismiss you, I want to bring forth some upsetting news."

Sirius eased on his chair as Harry straightened his back. He knew it was about him since Dumbledore was sending him a worried look.

"I've received a response from your aunt, Harry," Harry visibly shuddered, "she sounds very upset this has happened again. As you said, she believes the last time it happened was fourth grade. Though she noted it wasn't for certain because she just took your word for it."

"Like she would really care."  
Sirius snorted.

Dumbledore continued, undaunted.  
"And she does not know how to handle this situation. She is afraid.. she can no longer take care of you, Harry."

McGonagall turned sharply at Dumbledore while Sirius snorted again. Remus and Snape remained motionless, different thoughts running through their minds. As for Harry, he just blinked and waited for Dumbledore to finish.

"I am terribly sorry, Harry.. She wants you out of her house.."

"Of course she wants him out!" Sirius shouted in disgust, "she knows once they find out, her husband and son will have their ways with him! And their _sick_ arses will be sent to prison!"

Remus and McGonagall choked on air, color draining from their faces. Dumbledore and Snape were taken aback as well, just not as obvious. They all turned to Harry as he bit his lips.

"Was that the _bad_ news?" Sirius cackled, "believe me, after _this_, I'm never going to let Harry see them. _Ever_. I don't care about the _blood protection_ shit. He is in much danger in that house as being surrounded by Death Eaters, ..if not worse."

The room went dead silent. Harry didn't meet their gazes, but he knew everyone in the room were observing him.. Probably waiting for him to laugh and say how ridiculous Sirius was.. But he couldn't. As much as he wanted to believe the Dursleys wouldn't go that far, he feared it is quite possible they might use the _condition_ against him somehow. He knew how twisted and cruel Dudley's friends could be at times.. He shuddered.

"Come on, you must be freezing," Sirius stood and pulled Harry up, "let's get you dry."  
Though he very well knew Harry wasn't shivering because of his undried hair, Sirius used it to their advantage to be excused promptly.

"You two may retire. We will be having dinner here so when you're finished, please come and join us."  
Dumbledore beamed. In other words, they have to report back as soon as they were finished.

"Thank you, Dumbledore."  
Sirius stood up and pulled Harry with him. Harry patted Remus' shoulder and whispered, "_talk to you later"_ as he was gently guided to the door. As they made their way to the exit, Sirius transformed back to his Animagus form and nudged against Harry. The boy laughed and stroked the thick fur as they slowly descended the stairs. Remus continued to stare worriedly even though they were out of sight, and some critical remark was on the tip of Snape's tongue but he couldn't bring himself to say it. He was still bothered by Sirius' earlier comment.

_"Of course she wants him out! She knows once they find out, her husband and son will have their ways with him!"_

_Was the mutt out of his mind? Who in the right mind would have their ways with their own nephew?_ Snape relaxed in his chair realizing for the first time he was tense. He heard a quiet conversation between Dumbledore and McGonagall, trying to lighten the mood by talking about Quidditch, though Remus remained uninvolved. Snape didn't feel like participating either(that would be the day), so he blocked them out as he enveloped himself in his thoughts. He recalled what Harry had said before they entered Dumbledore's office.

_"I meant she's worried about her husband and son.." _

_Greatly disturbed_,.. was the word for it. Snape scowled. "_Was **that** what Potter was referring to? His aunt being concerned about her husband and son having their ways with him and getting punished for it?"_  
He propped his elbow on the armchair and settled his chin on the back of his hand. Though he had to admit his own pleasure in tormenting the boy, _this_ was something even Potter didn't deserve. No student should live in fear and rejection of their own family. And to this degree... where the boy literally had to protect his physical well-being from the relatives of his deceased mother, who died to prevent him from suffering.  
Snape felt sick. This kind of evil was something even the Dark Lord has never committed. It was sinful, as dark as they come. _Immorality..._  
Snape snickered bitterly to himself. _"As if I am the one to talk of morals..."_

Dumbledore glanced at his potions professor and noticed he was expressionless, which wasn't surprising but this was a _peculiar_ look. The headmaster knew Severus Snape well enough that this particular feature was a look of concern. He felt delighted as he had no doubt Harry and Snape would play a major role for Voldemort's undoing.

Though the room was filled with savory scent of food, no one even dared to touch the plates. After hearing what Sirius had said, their appetite was non-existent. Even McGonagall's attempt to strike a conversation with Remus died down as she stared at nothing. Snape slowly sipped his tea, still veiled in thoughts. Remus' finger tapped soundlessly on the armchair. Dumbledore stood next to Fawkes, stroking the gentle yet strong feathers.  
The food slowly went cold.

-

-

-

-

-


End file.
